Dulces Tentaciones 2: Connection
by Natsuki007
Summary: Han pasado seis meses desde que Natsuki se fue de Madrid dirección a Londres. Allí se encontrará con un fantasma del pasado. ¿pero qué más sorpresas les espera en ésta segunda temporada del Fic?, descúbrelo, aquí, en mi historia. Mucho Lemon en casi todos los capítulos. Contenido 18, Hardsex, orgías y más.
1. Capítulo 1

**_Dulces Tentaciones 2: Connection_**

* * *

><p><strong>~Derechos de autor~: <strong>La idea la saqué del Fic de **Lía-Sennenko **

**''Pídeme lo que quieras'' **que es

una recreación de la trilogía de la autora

**Megan Maxwell**. Gracias por tu apoyo,

me ha servido de mucho, guapísima ;)

¡Gracias por todos vuestros consejos

y Reviews! (**Para todos/as**)

_¡Desde éste capítulo empezamos con lemon!_

* * *

><p><strong>Contenido +18 (Sexo, orgías y más)<strong>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>~Capítulo 1~<strong>_

* * *

><p>—Amy, espérame—Pido a la peli azul que, sin tan si quiera esperar a que la alcance, ya ha emprendido la marcha hacia los estantes de ropa del centro comercial.<p>

—Nana, es que eres muy lenta—Se burla—Además, recuerda que a la pequeña Rachel le hará falta ropa cuando nazca, y no puede llevar la misma ropa que la madre, ¡eso ni de broma!—Se agacha, lleva sus manos hasta mi vientre y lo acaricia mientras pone su cabeza en mi tripa que tiene un bulto bastante marcado. Sí, estoy embarazada. De seis meses. Todo en mi vida fluye, todo fue bien. Mis padres...bueno, les costó asimilarlo pero se volcaron muy profundo con el bebe, ¡será una niña! La llamaré Rachel, como mi madre. Salvo cambiando la entonación del español al inglés. De igual modo estoy muy contenta. Mi vida en Londres es genial y divertida. Ahora no puedo pero, a los primeros meses de embarazo, fui a un instituto del centro de la ciudad e hice muchos amigos. Ahora que saben que estoy embarazada, vienen conmigo muchas tardes a pasar el rato y conversar.

¿Sobre Castiel?, bueno, no volvimos a hablar. Él me mandaba mensajes al móvil, me llamaba muy seguido pero, al mes, dejó de insistir y perdimos el contacto definitivamente. Rosa me contó que hasta ahora había estado viviendo allí pero que, al cabo del tiempo, regresó con sus padres al pueblo, Valencia. Ahora creo que volvió a retomar sus estudios, en fin, que es mejor, no quiero volver a encontrármelo nunca. ¿Qué diría si supiera que va a ser padre?, ¿cómo reaccionaría? No lo sé, y creo que...nunca lo haré.

—Hey, ¿te pasa algo?—Pregunta Amy mientras coge un _bodie_ de tirantes y me lo enseña. Niego con la cabeza y sigo removiendo ropa del montón, mirando qué camisetas de recién nacido comprarle a mi futura hija. Bueno, otras de las ventajas de mudarnos aquí es que el dinero en mi familia ha mejorado muchísimo. Cada día puedo estrenar un atuendo nuevo, si quisiera, pero sinceramente, prefiero ahorrarlo para mi niña y que no le falte de nada en un futuro.

—Mira qué bonito esto, Amy—Miro con diversión y cariño un conjunto para niña que consta de una camiseta y un pantalón. ¡Qué mono! Parece que vestiré a un juguete en vez de a una persona.

—Es muy pequeño, je je—Ella mira igual. Nos da nostalgia de cuando éramos unas _renacuajas._

—Por cierto, nunca me has dicho quién es el padre de la pequeña, ¿lo harás algún día?—Pregunta divertida. De espaldas a ella, me encojo de hombros y digo—:

—Quién sabe. A lo mejor un día hasta te lo presento—Reímos. Es entonces cuando, al volver a girar la vista hacia el frente, veo al azabache. Viktor. Mi ex novio. La sangre se me congela. ¿Cómo puede ser él? Él...Él se fue del país y...y...Dios mío.

—¡Viktor!—El chico vuelve la vista y, al verme, corre hasta mí y me aprisiona en sus brazos, ¡cómo lo he echado de menos!—¿Q…Qué haces aquí?

—¿No lo recuerdas?, mis padres y yo nos trasladamos a Inglaterra, y…estamos viviendo aquí desde hace medio año—Escondo mi cabeza en su hombro mientras suelto alguna que otra lágrima, que se seca cuando cae en la prenda de lana de Viktor. Puede que sea mi ex y todo eso pero…Él y yo nunca dejamos de hablarnos, nunca. Siempre nos llamábamos, aun que fuera por unos minutos solamente. Rompimos porque para ambos era muy difícil llevar a cabo una relación a distancia, por nada más. Él nunca me ha fallado. Es la clase de chico que, si tienes un problema, ya sea grave o pequeño, puedes llamar a las tres de la mañana y estar segura que en menos de diez minutos estará allí. Sin protestar. Es capad de escucharte cómo un hermano, entenderte cómo un psicólogo, aconsejar cómo una madre y tratarte con la dulzura digna del mejor novio del mundo. Muchos chicos y chicas decían que era el típico ''creído'' porque su padre era un empresario, nadaban en dinero, pero, si de verdad lo fuera, los habría puesto en su lugar, y en vez de eso, simplemente asentía, cogía mi mano si estaba cerca y nos íbamos lejos.

—Te he echado mucho de menos.

—Y yo a ti, galletita—Ese era mi mote, para él era su ''galletita'', ya que a él le gustaban mucho mis galletas que hacía por Navidad con su abuela. ¿Veis? Siempre estábamos juntos. En Navidades, íbamos mis papás y yo a la casa de su abuela y cenábamos juntos, fueron los mejores años de mi vida. En verano también solíamos ir juntos de vacaciones, aun que no siempre, claro. Recuerdo con diversión un año que sus padres y él iban a irse a Singapur. Él quería que yo fuera con ellos, por encima de todo, éramos unos niños. De doce o trece años, aproximadamente. Les montó un jaleo que hasta tuvieron que cambiar el día del vuelo hacia el país para que yo pudiera viajar también. En el avión, nos sentamos juntos y, como tenía miedo de la altura, me estuvo agarrando de la mano todo el trayecto. Las dieciséis horas. No os podéis imaginar cómo tenía la mano de roja después… Fue…un gran viaje.

—Hey, ¿de qué hablan?, ¿quién es?, ¿tú novio?—Amy es el tipo de chica que nunca, por nada del mundo, se cansa de hacer preguntas. Parece que tiene grabadas en su mente estás palabras: ''¿Cómo?'', ''¿quién?'' y ''¿por qué?''

—Bueno es…Una larga historia. Se llama Viktor y es…—Me interrumpió.

—¡Oh!, ¿no serás por casualidad el padre del bebe de Natsuki, ¿verdad?

—¿Cómo?, ¿estás embarazada?—Asentí mientras arqueaba un poquito la espalda y acariciaba mi vientre con suavidad, cariño—Ya decía yo que estabas demasiado gordita—Inflo mis mejillas y le pego un toquecito en el hombro. Tiene el mismo sentido del humor que…Que Castiel…Castiel… ¡Basta!, tengo que superarlo.

—Oh…Vaya, yo creía que habría tenido suerte—Reí ante el tono de desgana y frustración que tenía mi amiga.

—Pues…Pregúntale directamente de quién es, ¿no?

—Oh, ¡claro, genio, cómo no lo había hecho antes!—Dijo irónicamente, a lo que los dos soltamos una risa—Hey, ¡no se rían de mí!, hablando de todo un poco, mi nombre es Amy, un gusto.

—Natsuki—Lo miro—¿Te gustaría ir a almorzar conmigo?, así nos ponemos al día, hace tiempo que no hablamos.

—Verás, es que…Ya me había comprometido con Amy…Y…—Fui interrumpida por la peli azul.

—¡Por mí no te preocupes!—Dice efusiva. Su lado bipolar me asusta—Además, tenía pensado ir a la casa de Mike, aprovecharé que tú vas con tu novio e iré yo a ver al mío.

—¡Qué no es mi novio, maldita sea!

—Bueno, galletita eso aún no lo sabemos—Me guiña el ojo y yo me cabreo, ¡les gusta molestarme!

—Lo que digas, ¿entonces no te importa que me quede con este idiota?—Río y de repente noto cómo el azabache rodea mi cuello con su brazo derecho y me atrae más hacia él.

—No, que va. Nos vemos mañana y…Que te lo pases bien—Maldita…Agh, no sé cómo la puedo querer tanto como amiga, ¡es mala!

—¿Nos vamos, galletita?—Pregunta el azabache mientras me tiende el brazo. Me agarro a él y asiento con una sonrisa. Siento cómo se acerca a mi oído, retira el pelo que hay sobre mi oreja y pega su boca en ella, diciendo—: Sigues teniendo la misma sonrisa tan bonita de siempre.

Lo miro totalmente sonrojada, y entonces siento cómo su mano se llena de sudor y su rostro comienza a adquirir un rojo intenso igual que el mío.

—Discúlpame, no debí haber dicho eso, no quise incomodarte—Llevo una mano a mi boca y me río ocultando la risa con mi extremidad, sin embargo él se da cuenta—¿He dicho algo divertido, galletita?

—Es que me causa gracia que me pidas perdón por hacerme sonreír—Le guiño el ojo y toco por un instante su mejilla, está roja.

—A…Aquí es, toma asiento, por favor. ¿Qué quieres tomar?, supongo que con el embarazo no podrás tomar un refresco o algo así, ¿verdad?

—No…Pero me dijo el doctor que sí podía tomar zumos de naranja y de frutas. ¿Te importa pedirme uno?

—Claro que no, ¿de naranja?

—Sí, por favor—Asiente mientras me guiña el ojo. Da media vuelta y se apoya en la barra. Lo miro. Ha cambiado demasiado. Su pelo negro azabache ha crecido en sobremanera, le llega hasta un poquito más arriba del hombro. Está mucho más alto. Más fuerte y…Dios, los músculos de sus brazos. ¡Bueno, Nana, cálmate!, malditas hormonas… ¡Estoy más pervertida que de costumbre!

—¿Pasa algo, pequeña?—Sin darme cuenta, Viktor ya está sentándose, ¿cuándo ha llegado?, ni me he dado cuenta…

—No, no que va…Oye, has cambiado mucho—Sonrío mientras él me da el vaso de zumo, con cuidado de no derramar nada, en la mano. Lo recibo con agrado y doy un pequeño sorbo. Está dulce. Tal y cómo me gusta.

—Tú…También estás muy cambiada, no solo por el embarazo, sino…Estás mucho más guapa que antes—Me río mientras él me mira desorientado—…Lo digo enserio, estás preciosa—Sonríe dulcemente y agarra una de mis manos con la suya, aún no me puedo creer que esté tocando su piel de nuevo, creí que nunca volvería a acariciar su nívea piel…Me alegro que esté aquí.

—Gracias, Viktor—Hay un momento que nuestras miradas se encuentran, es solo por unos segundos pero…La mente me dice que lo bese. Sé que a él le ocurre exactamente lo mismo, porque siento cómo el agarre en mi mano se hace más y más fuerte. Desvío la vista y carraspeo.

—Esto… ¿Y cómo te van las cosas?—Pregunto mientras doy otro sorbo al zumo. Él reacciona y recobra la compostura.

—B…Bien, ¿y a ti?, ¿por qué te viniste a Londres?

—Bueno…Es…Una larga historia—Río entre dientes y él parece entender que no quiero hablar de ello, por eso cambia de tema.

—No hace falta que hables si no quieres…En fin…Eh…—Parece nervioso. Lo tomo de la mano y digo—:

—Viktor, no estés nervioso, parece que los nervios se te van a salir por la boca—Río—Así que, relájate. Tu ''galletita'' te lo ordena.

Él ríe. Después de tomar el refresco los dos nos levantamos del asiento y él me propone llevarme a casa, acepto encantada, así mis padres se llevarán una gran sorpresa.

—Wow—Silba mientras ve la casa que nos hemos comprado. Es un chalet de dos plantas y un jardín muy bonito que consta de una piscina y un jacuzzi pequeño—Tus padres… ¿están sin dinero, eh?—Dice irónico. Río al igual que él y saco la llave de mi bolsillo. Abro la puerta y dejo que el azabache pase a mi casa mientras mi madre sale a recibirme y se queda con la boca abierta al verlo.

—Dios mío, ¡Viktor!, cuánto tiempo—Mi madre se acerca a él y lo abraza. Para ella ha sido cómo un hijo. Lo que me resulta extraño es que mi padre no haya salido a recibirme.

—Nos hemos encontrado en el centro comercial. Por cierto, ¿dónde está papá?

—En la cocina, ¡me la está dejando para tirarla!, no sé por qué éste hombre se encarga de cocinar si no tiene una maldita idea de cómo hacerlo—Me hace gracia cómo se cruza de brazos y bufa por lo bajo.

—¡Cariño!—Suspira. Pone su mano en su frente y le hace caso.

—¿Qué quieres, CARIÑO?

—Ven un momento. Anda, guapa.

—Sí me habla tan mimoso es que ha hecho algo—Susurra para nosotros. Miro a Viktor y ambos comenzamos a reír abiertamente mientras mi madre camina a la cocina, con miedo, ni si quiera entra, se asoma a la puerta y…Afortunadamente no pasa nada. Tan solo tenía una duda con el postre, una tarta.

—Papá, mira a quién me he encontrado—Gira la cabeza y mira muy sorprendido al chico que está a mi lado. Cuando menos me quiero dar cuenta, mi padre ya está abrazando a Viktor, tiene que estar apretando mucho el cuerpo del azabache porque éste responde agitadamente.

—¡Cuánto tiempo, hijo!—Mi padre siempre le llamaba así. Al igual que su padre a mi me llamaba hija, algunas veces hasta nos confundían con hermanos de verdad.

—Quédate a cenar, y así hablamos de todo lo que ha pasado en estos años—Propone mi madre. Él asiente con una sonrisa en la boca y yo añado—:

—Deberías comunicárselo a tus padres, ¿no?

—Están de viaje en Estados Unidos—Asiento. Mi padre se acerca al horno y saca la tarta. Puag, madre mía. Tiene un ''dibujo'' de una flor, la cual está totalmente asquerosa, da asco hasta mirarla. ¿De verdad tendremos que comer eso?

—Ay, Felipe, tira eso a la basura, da asco tan solo de mirarlo—Se queja mi madre.

—¡Qué no me da la gana!, ven hijo, pruébala.

—N…No tengo hambre—Dice el chiquillo mientras se rasca la nuca y cierra los ojos con una sonrisita.

—He dicho que vengas aquí, A-H-O-R-A—Joder, mi padre impone. Viktor me mira, no me queda otra que asentirle, le hace sentarse en un taburete de la cocina y parte un poco de la ''tarta'' que ha hecho, aun que parece que la haya vomitado en vez de ejecutarla.

—Por favor, no hagas al chico probar eso—Suplica mi madre. Me acerco un poco acariciando mi tripita.

—M…Mama—Ella me mira—H…He sentido una patada—Se acerca alegremente con una sonrisa mientras se agacha y pone su mano en mi vientre y comienza a acariciar mi vientre con suavidad y cariño.

—Eso es normal, cariño, ya quedan solo tres meses para que salgas de cuentas.

—Lo sé—Sonrío.

—¿Quién es el padre, galletita?—Dice Viktor mientras mete un pedazo de la tarta en su boca. Sus ojos cambian totalmente, se vuelven como platos, y entonces, me hace una señal con la mano para que no siga y pone la otra en su boca, tragando como puede.

—¿Y?, ¿a qué está buena?

—…—Lo mira con pesadez y casi vomitando—T…Te ha quedado…—Tose—…Un ''poquito'' salada.

—¡Claro, Felipe!, ¡as echado sal en vez de azúcar!—Dice mi madre mientras lleva su dedo al cuenco que está en la mesa y lo prueba.

—Por qué a mí, ¡yo quería ser cocinero cuando era niño y mírame!, no valgo ni para diferenciar entre sal y azúcar—Se sienta en una silla y lleva sus manos a su frente, escondiendo la cara entre ellas.

—Cariño, tú ya tienes cincuenta y dos años, es normal que vayas perdiendo vista y…Gusto.

—¿Intentas animarme o hundirme más?

—Hombre, animarte…

—Ah… ¡Pues vas de culo!—Agarro a Viktor de la mano, el cual se está riendo, y lo llevo hasta mi cuarto. Así nos evitamos el drama.

Me siento en la cama y hago mates en la cama para que él se siente también.

—Ahora dime, ¿de quién es el bebe?, ¿tienes novio?

—No…Ni si quiera sabe que va a ser padre—Miro con tristeza hacia abajo y suelto una lágrima, inmediatamente él la limpia con sus dedos y me abraza.

—No llores, princesa, no llores, estoy aquí—Como había dicho, siempre me apoya como el mejor novio del mundo—No hables si no quieres, es solo que…Quería enterarme si era responsable con el bebe o no.

—¿Y…por qué querías saberlo?—Me alejo, miro hacia arriba y busco su mirada.

—Para matar o no al desgraciado que se ha dignado a abandonarte.

—Ja ja, Viktor, tú nunca cambiarás—Pone su cabeza en mi hombro y me agarra de la cintura, ejerciendo un poco de fuerza, sin llegar a lastimarme, me tumba en la cama quedando encima de mí. Me sonrojo.

—Te he echado mucho de menos, galletita.

—Yo también, Viktor. ¿P…Puedes abrazarme?

—Claro, princesa—Me abraza tiernamente mientras apoya mi cabeza en su pecho y acaricia con suavidad mi tripita. Lo veo sonreír, ¿puede haber un chico más perfecto?, ojala siguiéramos siendo novios.

—¿En qué piensas?—Pregunta.

—Nada, no…No te preocupes, es solo que…Me preguntaba sí…No nada, no es nada—Viro mi vista hacia un lado y me acurruco, escondiendo mi rostro entre su hombro y clavícula. Él por su parte, agarra mi rostro, y, tras mirarme unos segundos a los ojos, se acerca un poco más y da un corto beso a mis labios, me quedo petrificada, ¿de verdad ha pasado?, no me lo creo, me quedo con los ojos como platos hasta que él intenta alejarse, pero no se lo permito y lo acerco otra vez a mí comenzando otro beso, más apasionado que el anterior.

—Te sigo queriendo, Natsuki, no he podido olvidarte, por favor…Vuelve conmigo—Sonrío y lo acerco a mí, lo beso apasionadamente mientras nuestros labios juegan y se acarician mutuamente. Es entonces, cuando la puerta se abre y nos separamos rápidamente.

—Vamos, chicos, la comida está lista, y ésta sí que se puede comer, no cómo la otra.

Los dos nos levantamos de la cama y nos vamos hacia la cocina. Mi madre ha improvisado y ha hecho carne para comer, está muy rica. Cuando terminamos, todos ayudamos a recoger y Viktor dice—:

—¿Les importaría si Natsuki se viene a dormir a mi casa?, quiero estar con ella un día—Lo miro totalmente roja, ¿cómo dice algo así delante de mis padres?, pueden pensar muy mal.

—B…Bueno, pero solo porque eres tú—Interviene mi padre—Cuida bien de mi hija y de mi nieto, ¿entendido?

—Sí, señor, no dejaría que le pasara algo malo a su hija—Desvía la mirada un tanto avergonzado y mi madre interrumpe—:

—¡Pero qué chico más bueno!, claro que podéis ir juntos, ojala el bebe fuera de él y no del otro idiota…—La interrumpo.

—Castiel no es ningún idiota, mamá, él no sabe ni si quiera que estoy embarazada.

—¿Castiel?, ¿el padre de tu bebe se llama Castiel?—Pregunta Viktor. ¿Ocurre algo?

—Sí, ¿por qué?—Veo que el azabache dirige la mirada hacia mi padre, y veo a éste negar con la cabeza. Me sorprende ese detalle. En cuanto me despisto, Viktor me ha agarrado de la mano y me ha llevado fuera, rumbo a su casa.

—Ponte cómoda, Natsuki—Me dice al llegar al salón, es grande y bonito, recogido y bien ambientado. Me siento en el sofá mientras él enciende la televisión.

—¿Quieres ver una película?

—Claro, pon una de miedo si te parece. Antes nos gustaban mucho—Propongo mientras me tumbo en su pecho, me encanta estar así. Él sonríe y me abraza pasando un brazo por mi cintura mientras que, con sus dedos, remanga mi camiseta de pre-mamá y acaricia mi vientre con suavidad y ternura, amor y cariño, confianza y delicadeza. Toda esa mezcla hace que mi pequeña comience a dar una serie de patadas, no me resultan dolorosas, hasta me comienzan a gustar. Es un poquito de presión en distintos lugares de mi vientre. Veo que Viktor sonríe mientras mira mi tripa, y entonces dirige sus labios a mi boca y me besa. Me devora con sus labios mientras su lengua se pasea por mi labio inferior y lo chupa, deleitándose con el sabor. Lo mordisquea con cuidado mientras veo que me sienta, con mucho cuidado de no dañarme, en sus piernas, y sigue besándome.

Sus manos pasan hasta mis piernas, protegidas por el pantalón blanco que las cubre, sin embargo sigo sintiendo la sensación que me produce cuando me acaricia. Siento que su cuerpo se comienza a calentar, y entonces una fina y perlada capa de sudor se apodera de nuestros cuerpos.

Estamos sudados, deseosos, excitados.

Eleva mis brazos y saca por ellos mi blusa, ancha y grande, mientras yo quito su chaqueta negra y le despojo de su camiseta, dejando su pecho, totalmente trabajado, al descubierto. Me deleito con lo que veo, los músculos de Viktor son impresionantes, se nota que en su tiempo libre trabaja en el gimnasio. Paseo mis dedos por su piel, deteniéndome en sus pectorales y marcando con efusividad la línea que separa su abdomen de estos. Siento cómo respira profunda y entrecortadamente, y entonces yo me uno a la sensación. Quita mi sujetador de encaje, y pasea sus manos por mi espalda desnuda. Sentir su piel con la mía hace que los pelos se me pongan de punta y la respiración se me acelere. Cuando menos quiero darme cuenta de lo que estamos haciendo, sus manos toman camino hacia mi pantalón, que no duda en desabrochar al instante mientras mete su lengua, húmeda y suave, dentro de mi boca, que la recibe con gusto y ganas. Explora mi cavidad bucal una y otra vez, y cuando siente que me comienzo a mojar, mete sus dedos entre mis piernas y comienza a tocar, con sumo cuidado y afecto, mi vagina por encima de la ropa interior. Mi pantalón vuela, no sé ni a dónde lo ha mandado, pero no me importa en absoluto, tan solo me importa lo que hacemos y lo que nos queda por hacer. Pasea la punta de sus dedos por largo rato en la entrada de mi intimidad, y cuando nota que estoy extremadamente húmeda, hace a un lado mis bragas y mete un dedo. Me sacudo. Tiemblo. Deseosa de más, alargo mi mano hacia la suya, que está aún entre mis piernas, y hago que meta más profundo su dedo. Él me mira con deseo y excitación, sé que lo provoco, sé que me desea, desea follarme con fuerza, pero sabe que no puede. Sabe que me dolería y sería peligroso para el bebe.

Quito su pantalón vaquero y lo dejo a un lado. Me doy cuenta, en ese preciso momento, de la tremenda erección que está teniendo. Sus bóxers se quedan demasiado pequeños para el tamaño de su pene, entonces, toco por encima de sus calzoncillos su miembro. Él gime, jadea, se arquea y hace que me tumbe en aquel sofá. No puedo moverme, ni quiero, sus fuertes manos pasean por mis pechos y toman prisioneros mis dos pezones que, antes de bajar hacia mi intimidad, no duda en meter en boca y lamerlos con fiereza.

Se mete entre mis muslos y comienza a besarlos, con deseo, pasión. Mis manos sujetan su cabeza y lo guío hasta donde quiero. Él sonríe, saca su lengua y comienza a probarme. Hace tanto tiempo que no tengo ésta sensación que he olvidado lo bien que se siente. Él sigue martirizándome con su lengua, me gusta, me encanta, es una de las mejores sensaciones que puede tener una mujer en su vida.

Veo que se aleja, no sé dónde va, se mete en una habitación y saca un… ¿¡Vibrador!?, ¿Me vas a decir que él también es un pervertido?

—¿Has probado esto antes?—Pregunta mientras vuelve a tocarme con sus dedos, abre mi entrada y lo mete, asegurándose de no hacerme daño.

—Te… ¡Ah!, ¡Viktor!—Comienza por poner la vibración al dos, me gusta, es excitante y electrizante—Te…Te sorprendería… ¡Oh, Dios!—Gimo, sujeta entre sus dedos mi clítoris y tira de él—Te sorprendería las cosas que he hecho… ¡Joder!, Dios…N…No aguanto…¡Oh, sí!—Sube la intensidad al cuatro, ya es increíble la rapidez con la que me agito. Saca el vibrador y lo vuelve a meter, simulando penetraciones, repite el proceso una y otra vez, sin parar de vibrar. Lo rota, lo saca, lo mete, lo rota, lo saca. Siento un calor inconfundible subiendo por mi cuerpo. El orgasmo.

—¡Oh, sí!, ¡Dios, Viktor!, ¡Sí!, ¡Ahhh!—Grito alocadamente mientras recibo ese orgasmo tan increíblemente placentero. Quita sus bóxers y, sin pensárselo dos veces, me levanta, me sienta sobre él y me penetra de una sola estocada. Mi vagina se abre felizmente para recibirle, y entonces quedo totalmente empalada a él. Su magnífico pene es grande y grueso, suave y duro. Subo, bajo, bajo, subo. Así una vez y otra vez, hasta que él me sujeta de las caderas y empieza a guiar mis movimientos. Oh, sí, nene. Mueve sus caderas de arriba abajo, mientras yo ahora me dedico a hacer unos movimientos en formas de círculos que hace que mi clítoris golpee fuertemente contra su pelvis. Su pelo negro está pegado a su frente por el sudor, sus ojos ambarinos me demuestran deseo y lujuria y su boca, por la que salen gemidos roncos, está entreabierta. Le cuesta respirar.

—Así, así, galletita, muévete, fóllame—Sus palabras me avivan. Hago que se recueste totalmente y me acuesto sobre su pecho moviendo mis caderas de arriba abajo. Mis pechos chocan contra el suyo cada vez que me muevo, así que él, coge mis senos y los lleva a su boca, chupa mis pezones con devoción y locura mientras yo le dedico cada gemido y jadeo. Sé que si sigo así no podré aguantar mucho más.

—V… ¡Viktor!, ¡ah!, ¡V…Voy a llegar!

—Córrete. Córrete para mí—Me agarra mis nalgas y da un azote en la derecha, provocándome un grito. Echaba tanto de menos ésta sensación…Veo que guía su dedo índice a su boca y lo chupa, ¿qué va a hacer?, lleva ese mismo dedo, totalmente húmedo, hasta mi trasero y dilata la entrada, vale, ya entiendo lo que hace.

—N…No estás muy estrecha, ¿ya habías practicado sexo anal?—Mete su dedo lo más profundo que puede y me besa, cuando se separa digo—:

—Y más cosas—Digo seductoramente. Alargo mi mano hasta mi vagina, saco su pene, y lo meto por mi ano, que se dilata en un instante.

—¿Qué más has hecho, preciosa?—Me levanto totalmente, sin curvar mi espalda, y doy saltitos en torno a su pene. Las paredes anales se dilatan cuando su pene se comienza a mover dentro de mí, y siento que el clímax está muy pero que muy cerca.

—He hecho un trío, sexo anal, sexo con unas esposas…esas cositas—Él sonríe y toma mis pechos entre sus manos, comenzando a acariciarlos.

—No sabía que a ti también te gustaba innovar—Ríe. Veo que suelta un gemido y acaricia desenfrenadamente mi clítoris con su dedo pulgar. Me arqueo y gimo cuando llego a tal tremendo clímax, después, él llega corriéndose dentro de mi trasero.

Caigo sobre el pecho del chico y él me abraza tiernamente mientras ambos nos intentamos dormir, pero como siempre, él se adelanta y me coge en brazos y me lleva a una habitación, que supongo que es la suya. Noto cómo se sube de nuevo encima de mí y me besa de nuevo.

—Quiero hacerte el amor, una y otra vez, hasta que acabemos dormidos con unos bebes—Río—Pero tampoco quiero que mañana no te puedas mover del cansancio, así que…—Abre las sabanas de su cama y me tapa con ellas, se está calentito y me siento refugiada entre sus brazos—-…A dormir…

—¿Sabes?, cuando te fuiste tardé mucho en superarlo, y aún así, nunca logré quitarte de mi mente—Confieso mientras él acaricia mi pelo, noto que me da un beso en él y su mano pasa acariciando todo mi cuerpo. Rostro, cuello, pecho, abdomen, vientre, en éste último se queda un rato, prodigando caricias muy suaves, hasta que al final, me abraza completamente y me hace mirarlo a los ojos.

—Te amo. Siempre lo he hecho. Y siempre lo haré.

—Yo también te amo, Viktor—Le doy un beso en la mejilla y cierro los ojos, él me hace sentir como en casa, sus manos saben cuáles son mis puntos débiles para hacerme sentir bien, y no dudan en acariciarme justo en ellos. Sus labios besan suavemente mi frente mientras lentamente me duermo.

—¿Quieres ser mi novia?

—Claro que sí.

Le doy un corto beso en los labios y caigo en los brazos de Morfeo, no sé cómo acabará esto pero estoy muy feliz de poder estar con el chico al que siempre he amado, aparte de Castiel…Claro.

* * *

><p><strong>.~Habla Lysandro~.<strong>

* * *

><p>Han pasado seis meses desde que Natsuki se fue de la ciudad, nada volvió a ser igual en Sweet Amoris. Todas sus amigas se quedaron muy tristes, al igual que nosotros, sus amigos. Alexy lloró mucho, no delante de ella, porque sabía que la destrozaría más, Kentin se encargó de consolar por largo tiempo al peli azul, al igual que yo intenté calmar a Rosalya, al único con el que no pudimos hacer nada, fue con Castiel. Se marchó a las pocas semanas de irse ella, de vuelta a casa. Me quedé totalmente solo, menos mal que conocí a una chica, llamada Keyla que me cayó bien desde el primer momento, ahora es mi novia, y siempre está conmigo en casa o en el instituto ensayando conmigo y Nathaniel, hemos montado una banda llamada ''Sweet Nightmare'', es música rock.<p>

Ella y yo somos los vocalistas, aun que también sabe tocar la guitarra eléctrica, y Nathaniel se encarga de la batería, aun que recién está comenzando a aprender. Si Castiel se enterara que el delegado está contribuyendo con el grupo que él y yo formamos…Me mata. No le he dicho nada y él no se ha molestado en preguntar si puede volver a la banda, está demasiado destrozado como para pensar en algo que no sea en su rubia. Aun que al menos ahora ha vuelto a Madrid a retomar sus estudios, órdenes de sus padres, mis tíos, si fuera por él, no volvería ni aun que le pagaran. Apenas duerme, ni come, no sale de casa nada más que para ir al instituto.

De igual modo todo está muy cambiado. La casa en la que vivíamos anteriormente la vendimos y nos fuimos a otra que estaba más cerca del bar dónde tocamos por las noches. Dentro de poco nos darán las vacaciones y…Lo mejor de todo es que en el viaje de fin de curso nos iremos todos a Londres, estamos todos muy emocionados porque, si tenemos suerte, podremos ver a Natsuki, ya que nos dejarán ir a donde queramos. Castiel no creo que vaya, aun que intentaremos por encima de todo que viaje con nosotros, ¿qué podría ocurrir?, tendría que hablar con ella y dejarle en claro que él no la engañó, y que la ama por encima de cualquier cosa, lo que más me asusta es que ella ya haya rehecho su vida, eso destrozaría más a mi primo pero…¿qué más le queda?

* * *

><p>Fin<p>

**1*—**Dejen _**Reviews **_con su opinión del primer

capítulo de ésta segunda temporada.

**2***—Dadle a _**Favoritos **_y a _**Follows **_para estar

al corriente de la historia.

**3***—¿Qué tal pinta la segunda temporada?

¿Creen que será interesante?

**4***—Muchas gracias por seguir ésta historia

desde la primera temporada ;)

**Natsuki007/Andrea-Chan~**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Dulces Tentaciones 2: Connection**

* * *

><p><strong>Derechos de autor: La idea la saqué del Fic de Lía-Sennenko <strong>

**''Pídeme lo que quieras'' que es una recreación **

**de la trilogía de la autora Megan Maxwell.**

**Contenido +18 (Sexo, orgías y más)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo 2<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>.~Narra Lysandro~.<strong>

—Castiel, despierta, llegaremos tarde al instituto—Digo en apenas un murmullo sacudiendo su cuerpo, parece que se va a despertar y, cuando abre los ojos, continúo—: Vamos, vístete, además, ya es el último día de clases, empiézalo con ánimos.

—Yo ya no estoy de ánimos para nada desde que ella se fue de aquí, y lo sabes perfectamente. Ahora déjame, total, no pienso ir al viaje de fin de curso. No quiero derrumbarme más—Suspiro. A veces hay que tener una paciencia con éste chico…

—Si no vas, no podrás decirla lo que de verdad sientes, lo que en realidad pasó. Si no vas, te arrepentirás toda la vida y te recriminarás mentalmente el no haber ido a hablar con ella cuando todavía podías, no pierdas la oportunidad, Castiel, lo digo enserio.

—¿Y qué pierdo si no voy?, ella ni me contestó las llamadas, ni los mensajes, nada. Pasó de mí. ¿Y ahora voy a ir yo como un perro detrás de ella?, que haga lo que la dé la gana, si pierdo la oportunidad, pues mala suerte para mí—Suspiro. Me siento en la cama y él vuelve a cerrar los ojos.

—Eres orgulloso hasta para eso, reconoce que no estuvo muy acertado ir a casa con Debrah, ¡joder!, hubieseis quedado en un bar o algo, pero no, a ti no se te ocurre otra cosa que llevarte a casa a esa loca, ¡pues te estuvo muy bien empleado!, ahora sigue echándole la culpa a Natsuki, eso sí, luego no te quejes de haber perdido al amor de tu vida.

—¡Piérdete, gilipollas!—Me levanto de la cama totalmente enfadado y él me tira un cojín que hay en la cama. Infantil.

—Sí, sí yo me pierdo lo que tú quieras, sobre todo por mi mala memoria, pero sabes que tengo razón y eso es lo que te molesta. Hasta luego, idiota—Cierro la puerta de un portazo mientras él me insulta gritando, pero estoy tan enfadado y furioso que ni si quiera sé qué demonios dice. Voy hacia la puerta de entrada y veo a Keyla mirando curiosa hacia mi casa, ¿lo ha oído desde la calle?

—Hola, cariño—Se acerca a mí, se pone de puntillas y me da un beso en los labios. Preciosa—:¿Qué te ha pasado con Cast?, se oían los gritos desde aquí fuera—Dice jocosa.

—Es un cabezón, así le pasan las cosas—De un momento a otro, y sin saber de dónde proviene, oigo la voz de Castiel que dice—:

—¡Deja de insultarme, victoriano anticuado!—Viro la vista hacia derecha e izquierda, de adelante hacia atrás, pero no le veo, solo reacciono cuando vuelve a hablar—:¡Aquí arriba, idiota!—Guío mi vista hacia donde proviene la voz y lo veo asomado en la ventana, al menos se podría poner una camiseta o algo, pero no, él anda en bóxers. Guarro idiota—Además de anticuado, sordo. Lo tienes todo, chiquillo. ¡Hey Keyla!, dime tu secreto para aguantar a éste…éste…¡Agh, éste imbécil!

—Tampoco te pases, Castiel. Yo soy buena hasta ciertos puntos, y te advierto que meterte con mi novio te supera. Tú no le llegas ni a la suela de los zapatos, idiota de mierda. Quédate ahí todo el día, haber si así solucionas las cosas—Wow, mi novia sabe defenderse bien. Coge mi mano y me arrastra hacia ella, para comenzar a andar hacia el instituto. Castiel nos mira, sé que nos observa mientras nos marchamos, pero… ¿Qué otra cosa podemos hacer más que decirle la verdad?, él no escucha a nadie, vive en su mundo y no sale de él…Le hace falta alguien que le diga la realidad, aun que a él…No le guste.

—Ese chico es idiota, no quiero que vuelvas a permitirle que te hable así, ¿entiendes?—Keyla toma mi rostro entre sus manos y me obliga a mirarle, ésta chica es preciosa—No quiero que te haga sentir menos de lo que eres, un chico formal, amistoso, romántico y cariñoso, no quiero que te insulte así, y menos que tú no le digas nada al respecto.

—Ja ja, ¿y qué quieres que haga?, ¿lo mato?

—Sí, y lo cortamos en trocitos—Sonríe irónica, se acerca a mí y toma sus labios con los míos, un beso tímido y perfecto.

—Venga anda, deja de ser tan loca y vamos al instituto. ¿Vas a ir al viaje o no?

—¿Y dejar que la Nina esa tenga camino libre contigo?, no lo creo, amigo. Por supuesto que iré, y tú, dormirás conmigo.

La miro y veo que está sonrojada, nunca…Bueno, no hemos hecho nada aún, ella es virgen y quiero que su primera vez sea perfecta, pero el día que estábamos a punto de hacerlo, mi queridísimo primo se fue a casa antes. Me jodió el plan.

—Eso ni lo dudes.

Traspasamos las puertas acristaladas del edificio y nos vamos hacia la sala ''A'', es ahí cuando me doy cuenta de algo…que no debería de estar aquí, Castiel. ¿Es un ninja?, porque no recuerdo que haya venido con nosotros.

—Vaya, sí es el dúo patético. Creía que yo era el único que llegaba tarde a clase, ¿habéis parado en algún callejón, eh?

—No jodas más, pelirrojo—Dice Key mientras quita su mochila de su hombro derecho y la coloca en su silla. Se acerca al chico y le pega una colleja en la nuca.

—¡Augh!, ¿pero qué haces?—Se queja.

—Para que tengas más respeto, idiota.

—Te tiene dominado, Castiel—Se ríe Nathaniel. Craso error.

—Y a ti te tiene bien gilipolleado tu puta. Más aún, claro—Se cachondea Castiel. Madre mía, esto se pone…''Interesante''.

—¡Eres un maricón de mierda!

—Para marica tú, rubita—Castiel se levanta de la silla donde estaba sentando y se acerca peligrosamente a Nathaniel.

—¿Qué me vas a hacer?, ¿me vas a pegar?—Ríe—Vamos, ambos sabemos que tú no pegarías…— Sin dejarlo terminar, Castiel agarra del cuello de la camiseta a Nathaniel y lo golpea duramente en toda la cara. Le queda una marca roja.

—¿Te callas ya?, ¿o vas a seguir jodiéndome?—Agarro el brazo a Castiel mientras Melody toma de la mano a Nathaniel para poder calmarlo. No funciona.

—Tranquilo, Natsuki se me adelantó—Sonríe sarcásticamente mientras Castiel bufa e intenta separarse de mi agarre. Grito.

—¡Te quieres calmar de una puta vez!, Melody, llévate a Nathaniel a la sala de delegados y, por favor, que mantenga la boquita cerrada…—Intento hablar pero Castiel me interrumpe.

—No te preocupes,primito, que de eso ya me encargo yo, ¡SUÉLTAME QUE LO MATO! ¡SUÉLTAME DE UNA VEZ!—Lo cojo de la cintura mientras él patalea cómo un auténtico niño. Nathaniel sale por la puerta acompañado de la oji-azul. Los dos se dan una mirada aterradora.

—¡Contrólate, quieres!—Lo obligo a sentarse en una silla pero él intenta ir a por el rubio, acabo por pegarle una bofetada.

—¡Eres idiota o qué!

—No, el idiota eres tú. Nathaniel se ha pasado sí, pero también ha dicho algo que es verdad, y es que Natsuki te ha jodido pero bien. Joder, Castiel, que tampoco es tan difícil controlarte. ¿Así eras con ella?, no sé cómo te pudo aguantar. Te estás convirtiendo en alguien despreciable, no te soporta nadie, y tú no soportas a nadie tampoco. ¡Contrólate, maldita sea!, tampoco pido tanto. ¿Es que no piensas en los demás?, ¿en cómo están sufriendo por tu culpa?

—¿Y ellos…?—Lo miro sorprendido mientras me siento sobre la mesa. Él baja el rostro pero después vuelve a subirlo, buscando mi mirada—¿Alguien ha pensado en cómo me siento yo?—Su mirada es sombría, tiene razón. Nadie ha pensado en cómo lo ha pasado él—Todo el mundo me ha dejado de lado, nadie me habla, tu novia me odia, tú estás a pasos de hacer lo mismo…Y la chica a la que amo se ha ido a Londres a vivir—Mueve la cabeza arriba abajo repetidamente mientras muerde su labio inferior y se levanta muy despacio, lo miro con lastima.

—Hey, Cast…—Key toma la mano al pelirrojo pero él se deshace de su agarre.

—Dejadme solo…Por favor—Sale del salón de clases mientras Key me mira con sus ojos bicolores, ya lo he dicho, nos parecemos mucho.

.~Narra Castiel~.

Ni si quiera sé qué mierda estoy haciendo con mi vida, no siento nada. Ni frio, ni calor. Ni odio, ni tranquilidad. Tan solo sé que sigo amando a esa chica, a mi rubita con esos ojos tan bonitos que me volvían loco. Sé que desde que se fue mi vida ya…No es lo mismo. Siento un gran vacío en mi interior, y ya nada lo compensa. Hasta pensé en drogarme para ocultar un poco la tristeza, pero al final ni me atreví.

Ahora estoy sentado en el patio del instituto. Sé que no conseguiré nada así, pero…No sé ni qué hacer, no sé si iré a la universidad…Sí pasaré de curso o no…Sí volveré a enamorarme alguna vez…Hasta ahora en todas, repito, en TODAS mis relaciones ha fallado algo. Con Debrah fue una traición, no mía, ni mucho menos. Me engañó porque tan solo quería poder, fama. Yo en cambio la amaba. Ingenuo. Al mes ya estaba en Estados Unidos triunfando con su grupo ''Nightmare''. Pues que le vaya bien. Y ahora, cómo sí la vida me hubiera ''sonreído'' de nuevo, la chica a la que quiero se confunde y me deja, perfecto.

—Oye…¿Estás bien?—La que faltaba.

—¿Qué quieres ahora, Debrah?, te recuerdo que no puedes pasar al instituto, está prohibido—Muevo mi cabeza y la apoyo contra la pared mientras ella se arrodilla en frente mío. Idiota—¿Me vas a decir qué cojones quieres o tengo que irme yo para que me dejes en paz?

—Sé por qué estás así y…Quería pedirte perdón—¿Disculpa?, ¿estoy soñando o quiere engañarme de nuevo?

—¿Estás borracha o has tomado muchas pastillas anticonceptivas?

—No estoy borracha, y, oye, ¿de dónde has sacado lo de las pastillas?—Saca una sonrisa, no la de siempre, otra muy distinta…Me inspira…Confianza…Ésta es la chica de la que me enamoré desde un principio, no la puta asquerosa que es ahora.

—No sé, lo he sacado de la manga. Ahora dime, ¿qué quieres?, ¿hundirme más?

—No…Ya te lo he dicho…Quería pedirte perdón, creía que…Natsuki y tú…Bueno, solo era una relación pasajera…Ya sabes…Un ''capricho'' de verano. Pero Lyss me ha contado cómo lo estás pasando y…Sí hay algo que pueda hacer, estaré encantada de ayudarte—Wow, ésta chica es bipolar. O loca. Apuesto por lo segundo.

—Ya. Enserio. ¿Qué tomaste, Debrah?—Me cruzo de brazos mientras ella resopla por lo bajo—:Sí de verdad me estás pidiendo perdón, deberías haber empezado por decirme qué te hice para tomar más enserio tu carrera que a tu novio. El que siempre estuvo a tu lado. Cuando enfermabas, yo te cuidaba, siempre me sentaba a tu lado en la cama y te ponía trapos con agua fría en la frente para que bajara la fiebre. Cuando ibas a alguna prueba de música siempre te acompañaba, para animarte y así poder estar contigo—De reojo veo que me mira con lastima, pero lo ignoro. Aparto la vista mientras continuo—:¿Y sabes cómo me lo recompensaste?, traicionándome, dejándome más solo que la una. Así que no, no te perdono. Porque ahora que podría haber re-hecho mi vida, llegas tú y la pones patas arriba. Otra vez.

—Castiel…Por favor, no sé por qué lo hice pero…—La interrumpo.

—¿¡Quieres saber por qué lo hiciste!?, porque eres una puta barata que no tenía otra cosa que hacer. Te aburrías y no se te ocurrió otra cosa que decir a mi novia claramente que la estaba engañando, y encima contigo—Intenta hablar pero no se lo permito—:¡No le llegas ni a las suelas de los zapatos, ¿entiendes!?, ojala, tan solo por una vez, te destrocen el corazón como lo está el mío ahora. Tan solo quiero que sientas un segundo del dolor que has provocado por tus tonterías. Aun que no sé de qué me sorprende, conociéndote, es un milagro que te hayas dignado a hablarme.

—¡Eres un idiota!, no sé ni por qué me he rebajado a tus niveles para pedirte perdón. ¡Ojalá sufras, cabrón!—Me abofetea, dejándome una marca roja en la mejilla, y se va corriendo a saber dónde. Seguro a su esquina, a hacer su trabajo de fulana.

—Se acabo, hasta aquí ha llegado mi paciencia—Recojo mi mochila malhumorado, para variar, y entro de nuevo en el edificio ante la mirada impresionante de los chicos y chicas, ¿qué?, no aparezco mucho por clase, es normal que se queden asombrados de verme aquí.

—¿Queréis que vaya al viaje?—Por suerte no está el profesor en la clase, al menos…No me llevaré una hojita de expulsión—Entonces…—Agh, cómo odio que lleven razón—Iré. Tan solo con la condición de ir primero que todo a ver a Natsuki, necesito verla YA.

—Ese es mi primo—Felicita Lysandro. Me espera un verano…Chungo, como diría Keyla.

* * *

><p><strong>~Día del viaje~ 6:30 am ~Aeropuerto~<strong>

* * *

><p>Todo el instituto estaba allí, de seguro el avión iba lleno. De alumnos digo. La maletas rebosaban por el control de seguridad, y por no hablar de la entrada al avión, no se podía ni andar. Por suerte, mi Ipad me mantenía con cordura y con algo que hacer. Estaba muy nervioso, mis manos sudaban, por fin, después de tantos meses, vería a la chica de mis sueños y de la que he estado enamorado desde que la vi, porque sí, lo nuestro era sexo, lo reconozco, pero detrás de esa faceta siempre hubo amor, o al menos eso es lo que pienso yo.<p>

El viaje fue aburrido, casi vomito un par de veces pero me aguanté, ya veréis que con mi mala suerte le vomito a Natsuki encima. Si no se desmaya ella de la sorpresa claro…

Cuando llegamos a tierra no me lo podía creer. Casi estuve por hacer lo mismo que hace el Papa cuando llega a algún país, ya sabéis, eso de besar el suelo antes de dar ni un solo paso. Después lo pensé y…Quedó olvidado.

—Vamos, pelirrojo, alquilaremos un coche para poder viajar a donde queramos.

—Pero antes…—Me interrumpe.

—Sí, sí, antes hay que ir a ver a tu novia—Ríe Key. Tonta.

—No es mi novia…—Bajo la mirada apenado—En fin, da igual, ¿venís o no?, estoy que me muero de nervios.

—Je je, ¿y qué te hace pensar que no lo hemos hecho aposta?

—Pues que no sois tan malas personas como para hacer eso…—Se miran entre sí…¿No pueden, no?—¿Verdad?—Lysandro se mete en el coche, en la parte del conductor, y Keyla se sienta a su lado—:¡¿Verdad?!—Oigo que se ríen, ¿cómo los podré aguantar?…Dios mío, me tengo el cielo ganado.

Tras unos quince minutos llegamos a la dirección que me dio Lysandro, se la dio ella, pensando que serviría de algo si nos volvíamos a ver. Me bajé del coche totalmente animado, dejando mi maleta dentro del auto. Corrí hacia la puerta y llamé al timbre con un estúpido sonrojo en mi cara.

—¡Voy yo, mama!—Su dulce voz…Cuanto la echaba de menos por Dios santo. Cuando abrió…Me quedé…Asombrado. Estaba más hermosa que antes, su pelo rubio había crecido bastante y sus ojos irradiaban un brillo descomunal y…Su vientre estaba más abultado…¿Más abultado?, ¿es una…broma…cierto?, ¡¿CIERTO?!

—¿Q…Qué…d-demonios…?—Abre los ojos totalmente asombrada mientras se sujeta del marco de la puerta.

—N…Natsuki…S…Soy yo…—Digo intentando calmarla. Ella pega un saltito al sentir mi mano en su hombro.

—Que…Que ya sé que eres tú, imbécil es que…M…Me estoy mareando un poco…—Veo que sus ojos pierden el norte, su equilibrio se desvanece y sé que está a punto de desmayarse, así que antes de que se caiga la tomo en mis brazos y la llevo dentro, con la atenta mirada de su madre sobre mí y los insultos provenientes de la garganta de su padre, ¡sí!, amo a su hija, ¿pasa algo?

* * *

><p><strong>.~Narra Natsuki~.<strong>

* * *

><p>Despierto en mi cama totalmente desorientada. Tan solo recuerdo haber visto a Castiel delante de mí y su pecho… ¿Me habrá traído él? Mis ojos pesan, pero consigo ver a mi madre sentada en un lado, y…A Castiel a su lado…Al que no veo es a mi padre…¿No ha llegado todavía de trabajar?<p>

—Cariño, ¿qué tal te encuentras?—Mi madre toca mi mejilla con suavidad mientras me quita en sudor con un paño lleno de agua fresca.

—E…Estoy bien, mamá…A sido de la impresión—Toco mi vientre con suavidad mientras Castiel me observa con atención…Joder, la que se me viene encima.

—Señora, ¿Podría dejarme hablar con su hija a solas?—Le dedica una mirada aterradora, sus ojos ambarinos demuestran desprecio. Normal. Pero al final asiente y sale de mi cuarto. De seguro está escuchando afuera.

—¿Qué tal te encuentras, Nana?—Pregunta mientras se sienta más cerca de mí, sin embargo, rodo la vista hacia otro lado.

—Ya lo he dicho, estoy bien. Por cierto, no me llames Nana, perdiste ese derecho cuando me engañaste con la zorra esa.

—Mira…—Cierra los ojos, coge aire, lo suelta y se calma. Menos mal, al menos se ahorrará la bofetada—Yo…No te engañé con Debrah, te lo dije antes y te lo repito ahora. NO te puse los cuernos, maldita sea.

—Vale, te creo. Ahora, cambiando de tema. ¿No me ves algo diferente?—Que poco se fija cuando no le interesan las cosas.

—Sí, me he fijado. Tu tripa. ¿Cuándo pensabas contármelo?, te recuerdo que quieras o no yo soy el padre, tengo mis derechos. Hasta podría hacer que te lo quitasen si me diera la gana.

—¿Quieres saber por qué no te lo conté?—Grito—Porque sabía que te lo tomarías de ésta manera. ¿Me quieres matar, verdad?, sí, lo sé, no fui buena. Pero te recuerdo que el que no tomó precauciones fuiste tú.

—¡Coño, y tú!, ¿no habías dicho que tomabas la píldora?, ¡pues te recuerdo que las últimas veces se te pasó!

—C…Cast…—Me falta el aire. Comienzo a inhalar y exhalar, pero siento mucho dolor en la parte del estómago… ¿Una contracción?, imposible, apenas llevo 6 meses de embarazo.

—¡No!, ahora no me vengas con tu vocecita de niña mimada.

—¡Qué he sentido una contracción, idiota!—Abre los ojos totalmente sorprendido y me sujeta del hombro mientras acaricia mi vientre.

—Shhh…—Sisea en un murmuro para que me calme—Respira hondo, cariño. Inhala y exhala. Coge aire por la nariz y suéltalo por la boca—Hago lo que me dice mientras él continua con el masaje en la parte baja de mi tripa—Otra vez, pequeña. Respira hondo y exhala por la boca—Repito el proceso una y otra vez hasta que, pasado un largo rato, el dolor y el estrés van desapareciendo.

—¿Te encuentras mejor?—Asiento—Menos mal, me había preocupado. Lo siento. De verdad, por favor, créeme, no te engañé con Debrah, ¿por qué iba a mentir?, sabes que no serviría de nada, porque tu amor hacia mí ya es nulo.

—Cast…Yo…Tengo algo que decirte…—Juego con mis dedos con la atenta mirada del pelirrojo encima de mí—Yo….Estoy saliendo con alguien…

—¡Cielo!, ha llegado Viktor, quiere verte—Grita mi madre. Suspiro y me levanto. Castiel interrumpe.

—¿Quién mierda es ese Viktor?

—Mi novio. Así que quédate aquí y sé buen niño—Tomo unas sandalias y me las pongo, bajo las escaleras y cuando llego abajo, Viktor ésta apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Hermoso.

—Hombre, sí está aquí la mamá más bonita del mundo—Me saca una sonrisa.

—Creí que yo era la mamá más bonita del mundo—Interrumpe mi madre. Chismosa.

—Mamá…—Hago un gesto con mis ojos pero al parecer no entiende, o NO quiere entenderlo.

—¿Qué?

—Que te vayas…—Digo entre dientes. Ella se ríe y se va. Me acerco al azabache y lo abrazo fuertemente—Creí que no vendrías, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Quería decirte que mis padres y yo nos vamos a ir de vacaciones a Italia, han vuelto de su viaje de negocios y bueno…Para desconectar un poco del trabajo, ¿te quieres venir?, a ellos les parece estupendo, ya sabes que te aprecian mucho.

—Me encantaría, cariño pero…Con el embarazo…Me da miedo viajar tantas horas, pero pásatelo bien, hablaremos por teléfono y podemos hacer una vídeo-llamada—Lo rodeo con mis brazos y, como él es más alto, tengo que virar mi vista hacia arriba para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

—Te quiero…—Me da un corto beso en los labios.

—Yo igual.

—Hey, parejita—Oh, no…Esa voz…

—Castiel…—Digo fingiendo una sonrisa y volteándome.

Veo que los ojos grisáceos de Castiel se clavaban en Viktor. ¿Por qué siempre que aparece él hay miradas sospechosas?

—¿Éste quién es?

—Mi…—Me interrumpe.

—Su EX novio—Dice mientras se cruza de brazos. Idiota, infantil y más idiota.

—¿Así que tú eres el hijo de puta que la abandonó con un bebé en su vientre, eh?

—Te recuerdo que fue ella la que se fue, y apuesto lo que quieras a que tú le has dicho algo en contra mía.

—No, no te equivoques, lo que has hecho lo provocaste tú. No yo. No haberla dejado cuando según tú la amabas—Castiel aprieta los puños, y como sé lo que está por venir, los detengo.

—¡Ya!, os lo pido por favor. El bebé me está pegando muchas patadas últimamente, las contracciones están comenzando a aparecer y no tienen pinta de disminuir. Así que, por mi bien—Miro a Castiel—:Y de nuestro bebé, os pido que mantengáis la calma.

—Está bien, mi amor. Tú no te agobies, ¿vale?—El azabache se acerca a mí y besa mi frente.

—Puff—Se queja el pelirrojo.

—¿Qué pasa?—Dice molesto el chico que está a mi lado. Sé que le partiría la cara si no estuviese yo delante.

—Demasiada cursilería para mi gusto.

—Te recuerdo que tú eras igual, o incluso peor. Muy sobre-protector. Te faltó pedirme que me tatuara tu nombre en el brazo—Digo jocosa.

—Créeme que lo pensé, pero con tu cara de mala leche no se juega. Esos ojos asesinos me dan miedo muchas veces—Me río.

—Yo tengo que irme, cariño—Viktor me da un beso y se va por la puerta, no sin antes dirigir una mirada asesina a Castiel. Pobrecillo. Lo que le espera.

* * *

><p><strong>.~Narra Lysandro~.<strong>

* * *

><p>La pobre Natsuki se desmayó tras ver a Cast. Él nos pidió que nos fuéramos, y así poder ''cumplir mi plan'' como él lo había llamado. Había reservado una habitación de hotel, uno de los más caros de la ciudad. Había pedido que dejaran champán, velas y pétalos de rosa repartidos por toda la habitación, lo mejor para mí pequeña princesa.<p>

—¿Por qué has alquilado un hotel tan caro?, yo me conformaba con una cama y un aseo—Le quito de las manos las maletas y para que así vaya sin peso, como un caballero.

—Tú tan solo sígueme, quiero que pases el mejor verano de tu vida.

—Sí estoy contigo—Sube al ascensor, se para frente a mí y besa mis labios—Ya es el mejor verano que había tenido en mi vida.

—Te quiero, princesita de ojos gatunos.

—Jajaja, tú siempre con ese apodo. Anda, trae, dame algunas maletas—Intenta tomar su bolso pero no la dejo. Cuando llegamos a la tercera planta, saco la tarjeta de acceso que me han entregado en la recepción y hago que cierre los ojos. Dejo las maletas y me acerco a ella desde atrás, abrazándola completamente.

—¿Sabes que te quiero, verdad?

—Por supuesto que lo sé, mi victoriano anticuado—Reímos mientras bajo un poco la manga de su camisa y beso su hombro desnudo. Está guapa vestida así, pero apuesto a que es más que preciosa sin ropa alguna.

—¿Soy anticuado?—Noto que, cuando doy un beso en su cuello, la piel se le eriza, al menos sé que provoco reacción en ella.

—No, me encantas tal y como eres—Se voltea y me deja ver sus ojos bicolores, demuestran confianza y seguridad. Me doy cuenta, al besarla, que un tímido y dulce sonrojo decora su delicado rostro. Sin darme cuenta, la llevo hasta la cama matrimonial de la habitación donde hay pétalos rojos y la recuesto. Ella me mira sonriente y es cuando me doy cuenta, que estoy profundamente enamorado de ella.

—Hazme el amor, Lysandro—Me susurra al oído. Intento observarla, pero sus labios me alteran por completo. De repente, noto sus manos quitar mis pañuelo verde oscuro. Sus manos tiemblan, sé que está nerviosa, pero puede estar segura de que yo más. Nunca he robado la virginidad a ninguna chica, y por mi mala suerte no sé muy bien cómo hacer que sea indoloro.

Mis manos trabajan, con éxito, de deshacerse de su camiseta de tirantes. Mis dedos resbalan por su piel aterciopelada por un microsegundo pero, es suficiente como para saber que mis sospechar eran ciertas, tan delicada como una flor primaveral.

—Lyss…Ah…—Gime, o mejor dicho, suspira mi nombre cuando comienzo a besar su cuello más detenidamente. Su vello se eriza por donde mi lengua toma camino. Tiene un extraño sabor a cereza. Adictivo. Mientras tanto, y con cuidado de no ir demasiado rápido, la tumbo en la cama para acabar yo encima de ella y así poder contemplar aquel extravagante sonrojo que se oculta entre los cabellos de mi amada. Los retiro dulcemente mientras disfrutaba del momento. Tocar su piel es algo que adoro.

Quita mi chaqueta negra y toca mi abdomen por encima de la camisa, sus delicadas manos se pasean por mis pectorales, hasta llegar más abajo de mi abdomen hasta llegar a…Oh, mi Dios.

—S…Sí me sigues tocando así no seré dueño de mis actos—Hace un poco de fuerza y se coloca encima de mí, sentada sobre mis piernas. Coloco mis manos en su cintura y acaricio su espalda ya desnuda, tan solo la proporción que tiene el sujetador me impide ver lo que yo quiero observar.

—Esto sobra, cariño—Hago un trazo hasta su broche y lo quito, dejándola totalmente exhibida, y madre mía que con tan solo ver su pecho ya estoy que voy a estallar.

—No sabía que fueras tan pervertido—Mierda, se ha dado cuenta de que la miro demasiado…—Me gusta—Me guiña el ojo mientras yo sonrío de satisfacción y guío mis manos y boca hasta sus senos, sus pezones se ponen duros al instante y mi miembro me aprieta demasiado en los bóxers. Si no me estallan los pantalones es un bendito milagro.

—Lysandro…Oh, dios, Lyss—Sus gemidos de excitación me encantan, música para mis oídos. Ella se quita el pantalón sin que me dé ni cuenta, quedando tan solo la ropa interior de abajo como impedimento para lo que está por pasar. Paseo la lengua por la areola de sus pezones y meto mi mano entre sus piernas, deleitándome con la humedad que reina en aquella zona tan erógena. Veo que guía su mano hasta su boca para ocultar gemidos, así que tomo esa mano y la beso.

—Solos. Tú y yo. No hagas eso, no contengas tus gemidos. Quiero que disfrutes, no que te sientas como una botella a punto de estallar…Porque para eso ya estoy yo…Así que…Gime para mí, me gusta tu voz pidiéndome más—La beso e introduzco mi lengua en su boca, deleitándome con el sabor que me otorga su cavidad bucal. Ella agarra mi nuca y me hace volver a la posición original: Yo encima de ella.

Baja mis pantalones y, cuando acabo en bóxers, la miro con preocupación, toco de nuevo su intimidad por encima de las bragas y me doy cuenta de que todavía no está lo suficientemente húmeda. Bajo el rostro hasta acabar en sus piernas y quito la ropa interior. Preciosa. Como imaginaba.

—Lyss…No hagas eso, es muy sucio—Ni la escucho. Abro más sus piernas y toco su clítoris con mi lengua, como suponía aún no está demasiado excitada. La dolerá más. Toco la entrada con un dedo, pero sin llegar a meterlo, y chupo con mi boca su clítoris y el monte de Venus, totalmente depilo, por cierto.

—No, hacerte disfrutar no es sucio, es hermoso—Continúo así hasta que es ella misma la que me obliga a levantarme y así poder desnudarme del todo, quedando en las mismas condiciones que ella—Sí te duele, pararé.

—No…Quiero que lo hagas, vamos, Lyss…Por favor—Asiento. Cojo mi miembro y lo guío hasta la vagina de mi chica, comenzando a bombear su entrada con mucho cuidado y protección. Ella se retuerce un poco.

Intento verificar su estado y eso casi me hace ponerme llorar. Muerde su labio inferior intentando contener los quejidos y de sus ojos sale alguna que otra lágrima. Me acerco a su cara y beso sus ojos, bebiendo sus lágrimas. Ella se agarra fuertemente a mi cuello y comienza a besarlo, lento, con mimo, causándome más de un millar de sensaciones. Sus pechos rebotan con cada nueva acometida y yo, siendo tan goloso, me acerco rápidamente y los llevo a mi boca. Cada vez nos acercamos más y más al orgasmo, y con una fuerte penetración acabo dentro de ella mientras ésta misma se convulsiona al haber llegado al clímax también.

La abrazo tiernamente mientras deposito un beso en su frente y la pongo sobre mi pecho. Solo espero que mi primo no llegue ahora a joder el momento.

* * *

><p><strong>.~Narra Natsuki~.<strong>

* * *

><p>No puedo parar de llorar. Mi padre…A sufrido un accidente de tráfico, con razón no había vuelto a casa. Mi madre ha insistido en que me quede en casa, que podía ser peligroso para el bebé estar en aquel lugar donde hay tantas enfermedades. Castiel se ofreció para quedarse y cuidarme si necesitaba algo, ya que él era el padre de mi bebé, a mi madre no le quedó otra que aceptar.<p>

Castiel está durmiendo en la habitación de invitados pero…La que no puede dormir soy yo…Tengo miedo y estoy nerviosa, así que me levanto medio _zombie _por la casa hasta llegar a la habitación donde doy tres toques, al escuchar un ''adelante'' paso, quedando completamente hipnotizada al ver de nuevo el escultural cuerpo del pelirrojo.

—¿Te pasa algo?, ¿has sentido alguna molestia?—Se va a levantar pero hago una señal con mi mano para que no lo haga y que de lo contrario siga tumbado.

—No puedo dormir…Tengo miedo por mi padre—Comienzo a llorar.

—Ven aquí, cariño—Me extiende sus brazos para hacerme entender que me abrace a él. No lo dudo. Me tumbo a su lado y él me envuelve posando mi cabeza en su pecho.

—Gracias, Castiel—Murmuro.

—¿Por qué?—Pregunta mientras acaricia la piel expuesta a él.

—Por estar conmigo, sé que te estás tomando muchas molestias y…—Me interrumpe.

—Para mí estar contigo no es ninguna molestia. Y menos estar con mi bebé. ¿Qué va a ser?, ¿Un mini Castiel o una _Castiela_?

—Jajaja, una _Castiela_, pero yo ya tengo un nombre para ella. Rachel, ¿te gusta?

—Es precioso. Me encanta—Besa mi frente con dulzura… ¿Por qué me siento así…? ¡No!, yo ahora estoy con Viktor no…No puedo—Pero yo prefería un mini Castiel—Lo miro y hace un puchero, está de broma, río ante eso.

—Eres tonto—El sueño me gana, así que me recuesto en el pecho del pelirrojo y, mientras él acaricia mi cabello, caigo en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>

¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo?

¡Cómo ven ya ha vuelto Castiel!

**—***Dejen _**Reviews **_con su opinión.

**—***Click en _**Favoritos**_ y _**Follows**_ para estar al pendiente de

la historia.

Me despido hasta el próximo capítulo, nos leemos~

**Atte:Natsuki007/Andrea-chan**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Dulces Tentaciones 2: Connection**

* * *

><p><strong>La idea la saqué del Fic de Lía-Sennenko <strong>

**''Pídeme lo que quieras'' que es una recreación **

**de la trilogía de la autora Megan Maxwell.**

**Contenido +18 (Sexo, orgías y más)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

—Natsuki…—Mis ojos pesan, pero como el zumbido del volumen de voz de Castiel sigue sonando, los abro lentamente mientras noto sus manos en mi cintura, abrazándome.

—Joder…Cast…Son las…—Miro el reloj—Tres de la mañana… ¿Qué pasa?—Lo miro detenidamente mientras él me observa con sus ojos grises. Brillan. Por el reflejo de la luna en ellos.

—¿Llevas mucho tiempo con Viktor…?—Enarco una ceja ligeramente molesta, ¿me ha levantado solo para eso?, Dios, dame paciencia.

—Unas semanas, ¿por qué?—Me aparto de sus brazos y me giro, dándole la espalda, sin embargo, él apoya su cabeza en mi hombro izquierdo y besa mi mejilla.

—Porque creo que lo mataré entre terribles sufrimientos—Noto una risita tierna en mi oreja, su aliento hace que el vello de mi piel se erice, y, sin poder evitarlo, un sonrojo se apodera de mi rostro tiñéndolo de un rosa claro.

—¿Y por qué lo harías…?—Me giro sobre mí misma y él se pone encima de mí, sin aplastarme, apoyándose con sus manos a ambos lados de mi cabeza.

—Porque tú eres mía, pequeña—Posa sus labios en mi cuello masajeándolo con pasión, deleite. Nada. Absolutamente nada, ni si quiera el azabache, se acerca a lo que siento cuando sus labios se posan en mi piel desnuda.

—¡C-Cast!—Me quejo. Pongo mis manos en mi pecho y lo empujo levemente, aunque por dentro no quiero que se separe—Y-Yo…No puedo…

—Sabía que venir aquí era un error—Pongo un rostro de confusión, él se aleja e intenta irse de la cama, pero lo tomo de la mano antes de que pueda tan si quiera mover un músculo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A venir a Londres, sabía que no serviría de nada. Sé…Sé que no sientes nada por mí, lo tengo muy claro pero…Me gustaría ayudarte con nuestro bebé, verla de vez en cuando, que se quede conmigo algunos días…—Lo miro con lastima. Castiel, cuando quiere, es el mejor chico del mundo, pero otras cuantas es un idiota. En esta ocasión es la primera opción.

—Sabes que jamás te separaría de tu hija, es tan mía como tuya, y su vida es de los dos, no solo de uno. Estaré encantada de que te lleves a Rachel cuando crezca un poquito.

Sonríe de lado y acaricia mi mejilla con suavidad, se acerca bruscamente y me da un beso en los labios. No puedo moverme. Abro los ojos totalmente roja y lo tomo de los hombros. Respiro agitadamente en el beso, estoy en shock, y no parece que Castiel me vaya a soltar. Agarra mi cintura mientras estamos sentados y me sube encima de él, en sus piernas. Mi tripa roza con su vientre y tiene que separarse un poco para que no me haga daño.

—Te he echado mucho de menos…Mucho—Me abraza colocando su cabeza en mi cuello y lo acaricia con su nariz, mis manos vuelan hasta su nuca—Perdóname por todo lo que te he hecho pasar, perdóname, por favor—Elevo su rostro y veo que sus ojos están humedecidos. Limpio sus lágrimas con mis dedos y me lanzo a su boca.

Lo beso, me deleito con el sabor de sus labios. Ligeramente salados por las lágrimas. Levanta mi camisón con suavidad y dulzura mientras acaricia mis piernas. Cuando me deja desnuda, mira mis pechos con lujuria en sus preciosos orbes grisáceos, ¿cómo no puedo estar enamorada de éste hombre sí me vuelve loca con una simple mirada?

—El embarazo te ha sentado de maravilla, querida, sí tus pechos ya eran grandes…Ahora ya no hay adjetivo para definirlos…—Lo miro totalmente sonrojada. Él suelta una risita mientras sus dedos, concretamente los pulgares, vuelan hasta mis pezones y comienzan a tocarlos, a modo de excitarlos. Su lengua roza mi cuello, consiguiendo más de un gemido y suspiro con su nombre. Por mi parte, pongo mis manos en su pecho y acaricio sus pectorales delineados, no ha dejado de hacer ejercicio en éste tiempo.

—¡Castiel! ¡Itte!—El embarazo me ha hecho que esté más sensible a cualquier roce. Cuando noto su cálida y húmeda lengua posarse en uno de mis pechos, suelto un gemido, profundo y ronco.

—Eso es, mójate—Mete un dedo por debajo de mis bragas y hace presión en la entrada de mi vagina, sin llegar a meterlo, lo mueve en círculos, rozando esa zona tan erógena que me vuelve loca. La otra mano, se concentra en mi clítoris, tratándolo en círculos mientras que de mi boca no dejan de salir gemidos contenidos por mis labios, los cuales muerdo con fuerza, para evitar gritar de placer.

—¡Castiel!, ¡CASTIEL!—Me sujeto de sus hombros mientras recibo un orgasmo forzado y apresurado, pero a la vez placentero y dulce.

El pelirrojo saca sus manos de mis bragas y lleva sus dedos, mojados por mi esencia, a la boca, lo prueba, degusta y me mira deseoso de más.

—Deliciosa. Como siempre. Túmbate, te daré tu premio favorito—Sonrío y hago lo que me pide, abriéndome de piernas. Él mete su cabeza entre ellas, arranca mis bragas, como muchas veces anteriores a hecho, y posa su exigente boca en mi sexo.

—¡K-Kyaaa!—Sonríe arrogante mientras continua con su saqueo en mi húmeda vagina. Abre mi entrada con dos de sus dedos y mete su lengua dentro, moviéndola descontroladamente—Oh, Dios mío—Alargo mi mano hasta mi intimidad y muevo en círculos mi clítoris, con las yemas de los dedos índice y corazón.

—Así, mastúrbate, mastúrbate para mí—Se aleja y me mira. Lo excito. Lo avivo. Saltan chispas entre nosotros, y, cuando creo que voy a explotar, me arqueo de placer, recibiendo un orgasmo, esperado y deseado.

Tras recuperarme, me acerco felinamente a él y bajo sus bóxers, quedando su erección a la vista. Me relamo los labios y lo tomo entre mis manos, comenzando a excitarlo. Doy una lamida en la punta y después paso mi lengua por toda la longitud. Unas venas gruesas van apareciendo en el miembro del pelirrojo, lo introduzco en la boca, y después de un rato, masajeo sus testículos con suavidad. Echa la cabeza hacia atrás y sujeta la mía obligándome a tragar más longitud de su umbría. No sé ni cómo no me pueden dar arcadas, la longitud del miembro del chico no es para nada pequeña, pero yo no siento asco.

—¡Ah!—Suelta un gemido ronco, seguido de otros muchos. Entre ellos dice que no pare, lo mucho que lo disfruta y el último, sale despedido de su boca cuando siento que la mía se llena de su eyaculación. Mmm…Tan dulce como siempre. ¡Me encanta!

—Hasta aquí llegue, ven aquí, señorita. Y déjame hacerte el amor de una buena vez—Está vez, se tumba en la cama, me sube encima de él y, mientras me da un largo, posesivo y fogoso beso, me penetra dulcemente, sin prisa, lento y pausado.

No dije nada, pero cuando lo hice con Viktor, el gemido que solté no fue precisamente por el placer, sino por dolor. Sin embargo, ahora, con Castiel, no siento nada.

—¿Estás bien?, ¿te duele?—Se va moviendo lentamente en mi interior, mientras que de su boca salen gemidos roncos y jadeos. Al igual que de la mía.

—No me duele, Cast…Cast…Sigue…Por favor…—Continua penetrándome. Dentro, fuera, dentro, fuera. Una y otra vez, hasta que susurra—:

—Me encanta estar dentro de ti, pequeña—En mis labios se forma una risita tierna, entonces, acerco mis brazos a su cuello y lo abrazo, empezando a mover mis caderas de arriba abajo. Él toma mis caderas y hace los movimientos más candentes, toma mis pechos entre sus manos, y comienza a tocarlos mientras su lengua se pasea por entre los dos. Lo tomo con agrado, agarro un poco su pelo y doy un suave tirón, tomándolo prisionero en mi extremidad.

Mi interior se hace más angosto, un calorcillo empieza a aparecer en la parte baja de mi vientre y, entonces, lo siento. Un intenso placer que llena mi cuerpo de placer y felicidad. Él se sigue moviendo, aun que ahora, sus embestidas se han hecho un poco más rápidas, aun que no me llegan a lastimar en ningún momento—¡K-KYAAAAA!, ¡CASTIEL!—Grito su nombre al alcanzar mi tercer orgasmo, y último, en ese momento. Él llega poco después, vertiendo su eyaculación en mi vientre.

—Como echaba de menos esto…—Susurro mientras le doy un breve beso. Él ríe.

—¿Viktor no te da lo tuyo, nena?

—Je, je, ¿estás celoso?—Le guiño un ojo. Sin embargo, él pone su expresión fría, ¿lo he hecho enojar?—Perdona si te ha molestado…—Beso su cuello suavemente mientras él me agarra de la cintura. Tierno.

—No estoy enfadado, tan solo quería saber qué harías si lo parecía, eres muy tierna—Hum, siempre tan tonto.

—Oye… ¿Cómo sabías calmarme el dolor de las contracciones?

—Estoy estudiando medicina. ¿Sabes?, con todo lo que hemos vivido, apenas nos conocemos.

—Es cierto, a ver, ¿cuáles son tus gustos musicales?, aparte del Rock, claro está.

—Emm…Bueno, aun que no te lo creas, me gusta mucho Malú—Lo miro totalmente sorprendida, ¡Anda ya!, Buena broma.

—¿Malú?, ¿Al pelirrojo Rockero, pervertido y sexy de Sweet Amoris le gusta Malú…? ¡Buena broma!

—Lo digo enserio. También me gusta mucho La Quinta Estación. Si no, ¿por qué crees que me supe la letra de la canción **Me muero por tus besos**?—Es cierto, no me acordaba.

—Oye, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—Lo acabas de hacer—Ríe jocoso.

—Agh, ¿puedo hacerte otra pregunta?

—¿No lo has hecho ya?

—¡CASTIEL, ESCÚCHAME!—Hace un puchero y me mira a los ojos—¿Te quedarás mucho por aquí?

—Pues…Un mes, lo que dura el viaje de Fin de Curso. ¿Por qué?, ¿quieres hacer cosas pervertidas y crees que no te dará tiempo?—No me deja contestar, ya que antes, me hace sentar a horcajadas encima de él—Sabes que yo nunca me canso, tengo batería de sobra.

—¿Ahora eres un móvil o qué?, lo digo por lo de la batería y eso, jaja.

—Es que tú eres mi gasolina, pequeña—Me acerca un poquito a su cara y me besa de nuevo, ¡Ahora me doy cuenta lo mucho que había extrañado ésta sensación!—Te quiero…Nunca he dejado de hacerlo—Sonrío. ¿Qué contesto?, Viktor…Castiel… ¡Estoy liadísima!

Me alejo y me siento en el borde de la cama, es entonces, cuando siento una patadita en la parte baja de mi vientre, ¿te has movido, hija?

Toco con curiosidad la zona donde he sentido la presión y murmuro—:Castiel…¡He sentido una patada!—Me giro totalmente ilusionada, él sin embargo, me mira muy triste... Cuando se da cuenta del mensaje que le he mandado saca su mejor sonrisa y se acerca a mi vientre, acariciándolo con su mano, dulcemente.

—Siento las pataditas—Me sonríe.

—Oye, mañana tengo la ecografía, ¿vienes conmigo?, además tengo que visitar a mi padre…Espero que esté bien—Él se acerca, rodea mi cintura con sus brazos y me abraza, me reconforta, estar con él me alivia.

—Ya verás cómo está bien, iré contigo, ¿vale?, no te voy a dejar sola—Sollozo. Él bebe mis lágrimas con dulce besos, ¿puede haber un hombre más maravilloso?, que le den por culo a Viktor, yo me quedo con mi pelirrojo. La cosa es, ¿cómo se lo digo? ¡Ahí está la gracia del asunto!

—Te quiero, Cast, te quiero…—Me alejo un poquito, sin llegar a soltarle y lo beso de nuevo. Él succiona mi labio superior y luego el inferior, después los chupa, como hace siempre. Sus besos me enloquecen, me vuelven loca.

—Y yo a ti, venga, ¡a dormir!, que al final mañana me voy a quedar frito—Río. Se acuesta en la cama y hace un gesto para que me tumbe en su pecho, lo hago, y en seguida noto su abdomen conjuntándose con el mío. Piel con piel. Sin rubores. Solo él y yo. Un hombre y una mujer devorados por la pasión.

* * *

><p><strong>~En otra parte no muy lejana, o sea, el hotel~<strong>

* * *

><p>—¡L-Lysandro!—Sus embestidas se hacen cada vez más y más fuertes, nuestros cuerpos ya no sudan, chorrean , directamente.<p>

No hemos parado de hacerlo ni un momento en toda la noche, entre otras cosas porque Castiel no se ha presentado. Creo que lo está pasando muy, muy, pero que muy bien con su chica—¡Oh, sí!, ¡Lysandro…!—Tanto como yo con mi chico.

—M-Me corro… ¡ME CORRO!—A éste paso despertamos a todos los huéspedes del hotel…A casi todos, porque el que está en la habitación de al lado tiene el mismo soniquete.

Lysandro sale de mi cuerpo. Mi vagina se contrae y me muevo mimosa hacia su cuerpo, sentándome a horcajadas sobre él.

—Oye…Una vez me habías dicho que querías conocerme más…—Musita mientras toma mis caderas y las mueve. Mi sexo roza con el suyo, consiguiendo que yo me moje, y él porte una nueva erección, ¿cuántas van ya?—¿Sigue en pie?—Pregunta. Asiento. Me deja en la cama y él va a por su maleta…¿Su maleta? La abre, cubriendo lo más posible lo que saca de ella…No entiendo nada de lo que hace.

—Entonces…Vas a conocer cómo me gusta hacer el amor a mí—Abro los ojos totalmente roja, ¡pero sí ya hemos tenido más sexo que una pareja normal en 20 años!, ¡no me jodas, albino!—¿Sabes lo que es el sado, cariño?—Se acerca felinamente a mí, a no, no, no, no, no, no, ¿dolor?, ¿sadomasoquismo?, ¡ni de coña!

—Y-Yo…E-Es que…N-No quiero q-que me d-duela…

—Te prometo que te gustará, y si no, pararé, nunca haría algo que te molestara pero… ¿Cómo sabes que no te gusta si no lo has probado?—En parte tiene razón, pero sigo sin querer sufrir, ¿y si me hace mucho daño?

—B-Bueno…—Acepto—P-Pero si me duele mucho paras, ¿vale?

—Claro que sí, mi princesa. Eso sí, no te dejaré escapar, de una forma u otra, tú eres mía ésta noche—Hago un gesto cómico y él se acerca a la cama con las correas, Dios, ¡En qué jardines me meto!

Yo observo entretenida cómo coloca las cintas, las cuelga de la parte de arriba de la cama haciendo que caigan hacía abajo. Me fijo en que tiene un cinturón en la parte…Más o menos por el vientre, supongo que es para sujetarme. Después tiene dos broches en la parte de los pies y otros dos en la parte de las muñecas, he de admitirlo, la idea me pone.

—Ven, amor. Súbete a la cama y túmbate—Hago lo que me pide. Él me pone la correa larga en la cintura y la abrocha, asegurándose antes de que me sujete bien. Le siguen las de los pies y las de las muñecas. Cuando lo tiene listo, pone una venda en mis ojos, que ni yo sé de dónde la ha sacado y noto que me sube hacia arriba. Quedo suspendida en el aire y es cuando me doy cuenta de que se aleja, oigo la cremallera de la maleta y saca algo, después vuelve hacia mí.

—¿Estás preparada para jugar a lo que yo quiero, preciosa?—Noto un latigazo en mi espalda. Gimo. No contesto. En respuesta, él me da otro azote—¡Contéstame!—Me gusta. Asiento, pero él exige que le hable.

—Sí…, quiero…—Le siguen varios azotes por la misma zona, hasta que se anima a explorar otra parte de mi cuerpo. Mi trasero. Da unos golpes que me dejan escozor en las nalgas, pero extrañamente es un dolor adictivo, ¡al final va a tener razón!

—¿Te gusta, verdad?

—Sí, ¡Ah!—Está vez, lo que me atiza no es el látigo. Es algo que me da… ¿Calambre?, no sé cómo describirlo, es como una corriente eléctrica, pero bueno, ¿esa maleta es la lámpara de Aladín o qué? ¡Tiene de todo!

—Tus pezones están duros. Tu vagina está a punto de estallar por el placer, ¿es esto lo que quieres, preciosa?—Roza ese extraño objeto en uno de mis pechos. Me muevo ligeramente, pero el resorte de la cama me índica que Lysandro se ha sentado en ella, ya no está de pie como anteriormente. Acierto, pasea ese instrumento, que supongo que es un vibrador, por mi vientre, bajando progresivamente hasta mi intimidad. Oh, sí. Acaricia mi clítoris con su dedo pulgar y, al ver que está hinchado, me separa más las piernas y roza el consolador en mi punto más sensible, ¡joder, que placer!

—Mmmm…Caliente y húmedo, como me gusta—No lo deja mucho tiempo en el mismo sitio. Tan solo un micro-segundo, pero suficiente para que mi cordura se vaya deteriorando.

—¡L-Lyss!, ¡Ah…!, ¡Ahhhh!—La corriente ahora está en el centro de mi deseo, la entrada de mi sexo. Me muevo inquieta, ¿no lo meterá, no?

—Gime, nena, gime para mí—Cabrón. Mete pausadamente el vibrador en el interior de mi vagina. No puedo, no puedo, no puedo. Es sentir la misma electricidad del clímax una y otra vez, sin detenerse.

—O-Oh, D-Dios mío, ¡LYSANDRO!—Grito, jadeo y gimo, todo un mismo tono de voz, alcanzo el clímax, violento y duro, pero increíblemente placentero, y cuando digo increíble me refiero a ver estrellitas.

—¿Te ha gustado?—Pregunta quitando la venda de mis ojos, ¿ya hemos terminado?...Me empezaba a gustar…

—Mucho—Me guiña un ojo, y cuando menos me doy cuenta, se coloca delante de mí, apuntando su pene con una sonrisa. Sé lo que quiere, así que, sonrío de lado y doy una lamida en la punta del glande. No puedo tocarlo, por las correas, así que, mientras lamo la longitud de su magnífico miembro, él se masturba. ¡Ésta situación me vuelve loca!

Sus movimientos, y mis lengüetazos, se hacen cada vez más y más rápidos. Su mano derecha se mueve como una locomotora, así que, meto el glande completamente en mi cavidad bucal, saboreándolo. La mano se aleja, me agarra del cuello y mueve sus caderas. Uno…, dos…, tres…, cien embestidas. Siento cómo palpita en mi boca, intento que se calme un poco, pero no puedo. Con un fuerte empellón, llega al orgasmo en mi boca. Me relamo como una gata en celo mientras él restriega su erección por mis pechos, desde dónde está, tiene buena perspectiva.

Toma el látigo de nuevo y me da nuevos azotes por todo mi cuerpo. Espalda. Muslos. Caderas. Vientre. Pechos. Hasta que llega a mi intimidad y da un pequeño azote. Abro la boca totalmente anonadada por la recién descubierta sensación. Le siguen diversos golpes en esa zona, mis labios vaginales están totalmente impregnados por mi humedad.

—Ahora te voy a bajar de ahí, no te muevas o te haré daño—Hago lo que dice. No muevo ni un músculo. Cuando estoy abajo del todo, me gira sobre mí misma, quedando boca arriba. Me coloca las muñecas atadas al cabecero de la cama, y los pies atados con las cuerdas de antes, sin embargo las rodillas las tengo un poco flexionadas. Se mete entre mis piernas y me penetra de una sola estocada, oh sí. Sus movimientos son tan candentes como anteriormente, fuertes, rápidas y seguidas.

—¡K-Kyaaa!—Respiro hondo e intento calmarme, pero él se acerca y me besa, con la poca movilidad que tengo, pongo mis piernas en su cintura y comienzo a mover las caderas, marcando nuestro propio ritmo.

—K-Key…E-estoy a punto…—Muevo mis labios y acaricio los suyos con suavidad, sin dejar de lado la pasión.

—Y-Yo también… ¡Ahhhh!—Se aleja, toma mi pezón derecho en su boca y con su pulgar roza el otro, provocándome oleadas de placer inexplicables. Sin dejarme terminar, saca su pene de mi interior y se masturba en frente mío, su mano se mueve rápidamente sobre su miembro, entonces, se convulsiona y se corre, manchando mi abdomen con su esencia. Gimo, me arqueo e imploro con mi mirada que me penetre, pero no lo hace. Me desabrocha las correas de todos los sitios, pies y manos, me pone a cuatro patas y coge algo que había en la mesilla, según he visto, era pequeño y tenía un control remoto o algo parecido.

—Esto te gustará más, cariño, mucho más…—Lo mete en su boca, se arrodilla y acerca su pene de nuevo a mi hendidura, que está totalmente dilatada. Resbala el vibrador por la entrada de mi trasero y lo mete, no duele apenas, es muy pequeño, tan solo siento presión, y eso es lo que molesta—Relájate y disfruta—Toma el control remoto y gira la rueda que hay en él. Comienzo a sentir una vibración dentro de mi trasero y me muevo excitada, de nuevo, cambia la vibración y lo pone al dos…, al tres…, al cuatro, y cuando llega al cinco, siento el orgasmo crecer en mí. Me corro de placer y me dejo caer en la cama, Lysandro, se acerca a mí y tira de la cuerdecita del cable del vibrador, me lo quita. Recoge las cosas que hemos usado anteriormente y las mete de nuevo en su maleta, la cierra y se mete de nuevo en la cama. Apaga la luz, me abraza y ambos nos dormimos, joder que noche más movidita, pero me ha encantado.

**~10:00 am~ ~Casa de Natsuki~**

—Hey, pequeña, despierta, tu madre ha llamado y me ha dicho que tu padre está bien, le dan el alta pasado mañana—Abro los ojos observando a Castiel, el cual ya está vestido y a su lado hay una bandeja con comida, mi desayuno. Mmmm…Qué rico. Me acerco a su cara y le doy un beso de buenos días.

—¿Has dormido bien?—Pregunta mientras sonríe tiernamente y se levanta, dejándome espacio. Pongo la bandeja en mis piernas y tapo mis pechos desnudos con la sábana. Tengo hambre, y la pequeña también.

—Muy bien, gracias, cariño—Doy una mordida a mi tostada y murmuro—: ¿Puedes abrir el armario y sacarme alguna camiseta y pantalón?

—Claro, ¿cuál quieres?—Abre las puertas correderas y se queda mirando la ropa. Contesto—:

—Cualquiera…Sí ponga lo que me ponga estaré horrible—Bajo la cabeza, coge una camisa y pantalón y se acerca, sentándose en la cama y quitando la bandeja y de mis piernas. Coge mis manos y me habla.

—Tú eres perfecta, nunca estás horrible, estás preciosa, y, sinceramente, muchas quisieran estar como tú en el embarazo—Sonrío y me tiro sobre él, sin ningún prejuicio, ¡cómo lo quiero!

—Vale, vale, cuidado, que te recuerdo que mi hija está en tu vientre, y no quiero que salga con el mismo desorden mental que la madre—Ríe divertido.

—¡Cabrón!, pues ahora estás castigado sin sexo hasta que a mí me dé le gana—Inflo las mejillas y me levanto, pero él toma mi mano y me pone encima de él—¡Qué no!, ¡Suéltame!—Y, sin dejarme terminar, sus labios poseen los míos con presura y fogosidad, ¿ a quién quiero engañar?, me vuelven loca sus besos. Pero mi enfado es mi enfado, así que me alejo, me levanto, me pongo la ropa y me largo. Anda, sí esto rima…

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>

**xDDD, este final es épico—:**

**Pero mi enfado es mi enfado,**

**Así que me alejo,**

**Me levanto,**

**Me pongo la ropa**

**Y me largo**

¡Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo!

*****Dejen reviews con su opinión.

*****Denle Favorito y Follows para estar al pendiente del Fic.

**PD**: _Sakurazoe101_: Al final, no puse el lemon con tu idea como te pedí por Facebook :3, lo he sustituido por la parte del sado de Lyss y Key, en el próximo creo, CREO, que sí lo pondré.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Dulces tentaciones 2: Connection.**

**Capítulo 4.**

**Derechos de autor: Lia-Sennenko. Saqué la idea original **

**de su Fic **_**Pídeme lo que quieras**_** que es una **

**recreación de la trilogía de Megan Maxwell.**

* * *

><p>—Castiel, ¿cuánto queda?—Preguntó de brazos cruzados en el asiento del coche. Según él, quedaban 30 minutos, pero llevábamos por lo menos 3 horas allí metidos. Nos dirigimos a casa.<p>

Han pasado tres largos meses desde aquella tarde. Todo es muy distinto, como si hubieran pasado años desde aquel acontecimiento. He vuelto a Francia con Castiel, que decidió irse a vivir allí definitivamente, es decir, no volver a España. Mis padres se desilusionaron mucho cuando les confesé lo nuestro, y Viktor ni os cuento. Según él estaba desperdiciando mi vida, pero para mí ha sido la mejor decisión que he tomado. ¡Al final todos mis ahorros fueron bien aprovechados! Nos hemos alquilado un chalet cerca del instituto. Además, Castiel trabaja en un bar sirviendo copas, por las tardes. Por las mañanas, estudia en Sweet Amoris. Ahora sí que puedo decir que soy feliz, de verdad. No hay nada como sentirse llena, pensar que todas las mañanas habrá alguien allí para apoyarte. ¡Y qué paciencia tiene! ''Que si Castiel se me ha antojado una sandía'', ''Que si Castiel estoy cansada'', ''Castiel, ¡Estoy gorda!, ''Castiel, Castiel, Castiel''. Le voy a borrar el nombre...Le compadezco.

Sin embargo, nunca se queja. Siempre que le pido un abrazo me lo da, sin poner pegas. Y se lo agradezco de sobremanera. Con las malditas hormonas estoy fatal, cinco minutos estoy eufórica y otros tantos estoy triste, como para llorar.

—Queda media hora…, creo—Me río ligeramente, mientras abro la ventanilla del coche. La brisa fresca de media tarde golpea ligeramente mi rostro, llenándolo de su frescura—¿Qué tal te encuentras?—Me pregunta alargando su mano y acariciando mi mejilla izquierda, el contacto de su piel con la mía es una sensación increíble.

—Estoy bien—Me mira, y yo le miro a él. Intenta asegurarse que es de verdad, y no una excusa mía para tranquilizarle—Que estoy bien, de verdad—Le sonrío tímidamente. Junto a él es como si volviera a tener quince años.

—¿Sigues con las contracciones?

—Sí...Supongo que es lo normal a punto del parto. Mañana salgo de cuentas—Resoplo por lo bajo, la verdad es que me da un poco de miedo todo esto...Pero ya no puedo hacer nada.

—Hey—Se acerca a mí y me da un corto beso en los labios—Todo va a ir bien, ¿Vale?

—Lo sé pero es que...—En ese momento, solo puedo pensar en una cosa y es...—¿Y si no soy una buena madre, Castiel? ¿Y si no puedo cuidarla como se merece?-Comienzo a llorar, las lágrimas recorren mis mejillas sin ningún obstáculo y sin ninguna razón para pararlas. Coloco mis manos en mi frente y escondo el rostro entre ellas, intento que no me mire pero es algo imposible en un espacio tan reducido.

—Eh, sabes perfectamente que serás una buena madre, ¿Sabes por qué? Porque darías la vida por nuestra hija, ¿Crees que cualquier chica de diecinueve años tendría un hijo así como así?

—No, pero...—Me interrumpe, soltando el volante con una mano y tomando a mía con dulzura.

—Venga, preciosa, saca una sonrisa, que se te va a arrugar la cara de estar tan mustia.

—Hombre, muchas gracias.-Le pego un toquecito en el hombro—Vaya ánimos que das a tu chica.

Me saca la lengua mientras se apoya en el respaldo del asiento y continúa conduciendo. Cierro los ojos tranquilamente mientras él baja el volumen de la radio para que pueda conciliar el sueño.

Cuando llegamos, Castiel aparca el coche en la plaza que hay en el jardín del chalet y lo apaga. Yo ni me doy cuenta, y ni me muevo, así que abre la puerta de mi lado y me coge en brazos, llevándome a la cama y recostándome en ella. Él se acuesta a mi lado mientras me abraza.

Después de una siesta que nos anima a ambos, vemos una película de terror. Casi grito en muchas escenas, pero sé perfectamente que si lo hago, el pelirrojo ya tendrá chiste por un año...Así que me contengo, clavando mis uñas en un cojín y escondiendo mi cabeza debajo de él.

Castiel prepara una ensalada y un poquito de_ Risotto_. Cenamos tranquilamente, viendo la película y después nos vamos a dormir, aun que no tengo mucho sueño.

* * *

><p><strong>~Por la noche~<strong>

**~Habla Castiel~**

* * *

><p>—¡Ay!-Un grito me despierta. Enciendo rápidamente la lamparita de la mesilla y me giro hacía Natsuki, está sentada en la cama y toca su vientre.<p>

—¿Qué te pasa?, ¿estás bien?—Pregunto muy preocupado.

—M...Me duele mucho...Creo que es una contracción.

—No te preocupes. Duérmete, verás cómo se te pasa—Me vuelvo a tumbar en la cama, cerrando los ojos, pero ella sigue.

—Pero Castiel...

—Pfff...-Suspiro. Llevo dos días sin dormir, y yo soy su novio, hoy tampoco podré—Ven—Digo mientras la coloco en mi pecho. Al final de todo, soy capaz de cerrar los ojos.

.

.

.

.

.

—Castiel...Vamos, levanta-Oigo perezosamente, estaba dormido como un tronco.-¡Castiel, levántate, he roto aguas!-Y ese es mi despertador. Abro los ojos de par en par, y sin decir nada, me levanto, me pongo los zapatos y salimos por la puerta. Sí. Ya estaba vestido. Llevo dos semanas durmiendo así por si acaso. Bueno...Y también que me daba pereza ponerme el pijama.

En los siguientes minutos no se oye nada, estamos los dos en el coche, y mi pobre rubia presiona un poco su vientre con las manos mientras gime sonoramente.

—Ya está cariño. Estamos a punto de llegar, ¿vale?

—Joder, Cast, ésto...-Jadea.-Esto duele mucho...¡Ah!—Veo que comienza a llorar del dolor. Lo bueno de todo ésto, que con el traqueteo ya estamos en el hospital.

Los enfermeros no tardan en llegar, la tumban en una camilla y la llevan hacia una habitación. No me imagino qué dolor tiene que estar pasando hasta que dilate. Yo estoy cogiendo su mano, firmemente, aun que al oír sus gritos de dolor casi me dan ganas de llorar. Tiene el rostro totalmente rojo del esfuerzo, y el pelo se pega en su frente por el sudor.

-Niña, no empujes todavía, solo has dilatado ni un centímetro.-Relájate, por favor.-Dice una de las enfermeras que hay allí.

-Pues vas a flipar...-Pienso. Cuando llegue a diez centímetros mi mano estará para amputarla...Bueno, me pilla cerca la sala del quirófano. ¿Qué?, estoy muy nervioso. Es el humor, o llorar de la desesperación. ¡Y yo soy Castiel! Un rockero, pervertido e idiota como dice mi rubita, pero nunca llorón.

Guio mis labios a su boca, y la beso ligeramente, pero antes de separarme de ella limpio una lagrimita que está en su orbe marrón.

Llevo en la habitación 265 tres horas y media. Y está a punto, ha dilatado siete centímetros, es decir, que le quedan tres.

-Nena, voy a comprobar que la niña esté en la posición correcta. Perdóneme, pero necesito que salga de la habitación.-Asiento, besando la frente de Natsuki y me voy del cuarto, cerrando la puerta antes, claro.

Por los siguientes minutos, no oigo nada. Tan solo las ruedas de las camillas de otras chicas. Yo no soy capad de dejar de mirar a la puerta, esperando a que la vieja esa de la doctora me deje pasar de una maldita vez.

—Al fin.-Digo en mi mente cuando veo a la señora abrir la puerta.

—La niña está bien, nos vamos al paritorio.

—Pero aún no ha dilatado los diez centímetros, ¿no?

—Le queda uno. Malo será que tardé otras tres horas.-Dice jocosa. A mí no me hace precisamente gracia, pero bueno, pasa.

—¿Podré pasar con ella?

—Es mejor que espere fuera, para que no se ponga nerviosa—Esa idea no me gusta, pero termino accediendo. Es eso, o discutir.

* * *

><p><strong>~14:00 horas del día siguiente~<strong>

* * *

><p>No me he conseguido dormir todavía. No quiero. Tan solo puedo pensar en esa cosita a la que estoy a punto de conocer. ¿Se parecerá a mí? ¿Tendrá alguno de mis rasgos? Espero que en el humor no sea igual, porque sino Natsuki va apañada. No le era suficiente con uno, pues ya la parejita.<p>

Estoy sentado en uno de los sillones de la salita de espera. No estoy solo, ya que hay otros tres hombres aparte de mí, todos son mayores que yo.

Juego con mis dedos pulgares, para intentar ocultar mis nervios. Siento un nudo en mi garganta, y no sé por qué. Tan solo quiero que mi chica esté bien, y mi bebé también, por supuesto. Ah...Nunca pensé estar en ésta situación tan pronto, ¿pero sabéis qué? No me arrepiento en lo más mínimo. Porque no hay nada como sentir las manitas de mi niña en mi piel, sentir su calor cuando lo necesito, oír un ''te quiero'' en medio de una tormenta, saber que siempre habrá alguien ahí para cuidarme. Muchos decían que estaba loco, que ellos no se hubieran hecho responsables. ¡Ja! La gente así acaba sola, yo sin embargo ya tengo a mi familia.

—¿Señor García?

—¿S...Sí...?-Digo dudoso. Las manos me chorrean, al igual que mi frente.

—Enhorabuena. Ha tenido una niña preciosa, acompáñeme a la habitación, por favor.-La sigo. Pero cuando estoy a punto de torcer el mango de la puerta, mi corazón da un vuelco. Respiro hondo y abro lentamente, asomando antes la mirada hacía dentro. Mi rubita está tumbada en la cama, y en sus brazos hay un bultito, con las sábanas rosas. Sonrío para mí y me acerco lentamente,

mientras me fijo en las ojeras de mi chica. Es incapaz de extenderme ni si quiera a esa bolita que no llega a pesar ni 2 kilos. Está muy cansada. Ha estado 14h de parto.

Me siento a un lado suyo en la camita, le beso la frente mientras rodeo, con cuidado, su cuello y poso mi otra mano en la mantita que rodea el frágil cuerpecito de mi bebé.

Ella, sin decirme nada, me extiende el bultito con delicadeza, acostándose y cerrando los ojos.

No sé ni cómo cogerla, pero sé lo básico como para que no se me caiga. Sujeto, torpemente, su cuerpecito contra el mío mientras la otra mano la tengo en su cabecita, haciendo de almohada.

Meto un dedo entre la manta que tiene alrededor y la muevo hacia un lado, descubriendo por primera vez su cara. ¡Pero qué cosita más bonita! Está roja, aún conserva el calor que tenía dentro de mamá.

Pongo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras acaricio su mejilla con suavidad, ella se mueve un poquito mientras roza su manita con mi dedo, tomándolo entre ésta. Al final no va a estar tan mal ser padre. Las enfermeras se me acercan, y tendiendo sus brazos, me dicen—:

—Tenemos que bañarla, pero no se preocupe, puede quedarse con su novia si quiere—Me sonríe. Le devuelvo la sonrisa asintiendo, y después, me siento en la cama de sábanas blancas en la que está tumbada Natsuki.

—Hey, preciosa—Veo que sus profundos ojos marrones se abren poco a poco—¿Qué tal te encuentras…?

—Cansada…—Dice poniendo una mano bajo la almohada—¿Dónde está mi bebé?

—La están lavando—Acerco mis labios a su frente y doy un beso, después bajo por su mandíbula, siguiendo por la línea de ésta, hasta que llego al cuello, en el que me entretengo por largo rato—Es muy bonita. ¿A que no sabes de qué color tiene el pelo?

—Pues…No la he visto… ¿Cuál?

—Rubito—Susurro en su oído, mientras le beso muy cerca de la oreja—Como su mami.

—Muy animado estás tú…

—¿Cómo?

—Pues eso, que cuando comience a llorar y a no dejarte dormir estarás intentando matarla cada cinco minutos…

—Bestia…

—Bueno…Lo que digas, jaja—Ríe débilmente, me da muchísima pena verla tan débil, tan frustrada…Pero sigue siendo bonita, para mí siempre será así. Joder, voy a vomitar arcoíris con tanta cursilería.

* * *

><p><strong>Dos semanas más tarde (En casa)<strong>

**~Narra Natsuki~**

* * *

><p>De nuevo, otro lloriqueo. No puedo más, ¿es que no se va a callar en toda la santa noche o qué?<p>

Me muevo inquieta, girándome y tocando el hombro de mi pelirrojo, aun que no hace hecho falta, ya que está con los ojos como platos.

—C-¿Cast…?—Solo gira el cuello—¿Q-Qué te pasa…?

—Ja. Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja—Se comienza a carcajear—Ay, ja, ja, ja, ¿q-qué me pasa…? ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!—Yo le miro como si estuviera loco, lo está…Pero es mejor callarse, hacedme caso, de cualquier modo, no le doy mucha importancia y solo me levanto de la cama, con la intención de ver qué le pasa a la nueva princesita.

—Ya voy yo…—Digo mientras el ''nuevo'' padre, solo asiente y cierra los ojos, pero qué morro tiene…

Cuando llego a la habitación de mi bebé, enciendo la luz de la lamparita de noche que hay en la mesilla, y me acerco con cuidado hasta la cuna, donde la chiquitina de apenas 3 kilos lloriquea y se revuelve.

—¿Pero qué te pasa, amor mío?—Digo cogiéndola y acurrucándola en mi pecho—¿Tienes hambre?—Me dirijo a la pequeña butaca que hay en la habitación, y me siento en ella, tomándola dulcemente y meciéndola suavemente—Venga, cielo, duérmete un poquito, eh…—La miro a los ojitos, son de un color grisáceo, como los de Castiel, simplemente preciosa, todo el mundo me lo dice…Pero muy, muy, muy ruidosa—¿Eh?, ¿qué me dices, pequeñaja? ¿Te vas a dormir?—Me mira risueña, con los ojos abiertos y llevándose un dedito a la boca—Sí, eh, seguro…Venga anda, que te vienes a la cama con nosotros—Sino, no me dejará dormir…Así que la llevo a la habitación y me acuesto, dejándola en mi pecho, apenas pesa, y me encanta su olor a bebé, por lo que no me molesta en lo más mínimo.

—Jum, jum—Se ríe—¿Qué hace mi pequeña cosita aquí, eh? Que no dejas dormir a tus papas ni una sola noche—Dice Castiel cogiéndola y elevándola un poquito, la mueve suavemente y ella se ríe, le hace gracia—Ah, ¿qué encima te ríes? ¿Te ríes de tu papá?—Ver a Castiel con Rachel es…Simplemente precioso, es como ver a tus dos amores juntos.

Sin él…No sabría qué hacer, me anima, me protege, me cuida, y siempre está allí cuando necesito algo. Me encanta despertar por las mañanas y ver su dulce y angelical rostro, su olor, su cuerpo, todo; es perfecto, perfecto para mí. Lo más importante que tengo en la vida, aparte de hija, por supuesto.

—Te quiero…—Digo dándole un corto beso.

—Anda ven, que quiero tener a mis dos princesas conmigo—Me apoyo en su pecho mientras entre los dos coloca a nuestra hija, que no tarda en cerrar sus ojitos y quedarse dormida. Nosotros, ni tardos ni perezosos, hacemos exactamente lo mismo, mientras ambos sujetamos a la pequeñina entre nuestros brazos.

* * *

><p><strong>~Por la mañana~<strong>

* * *

><p>—¿Qué, vais bien con ésta rebelde?—Dice Rosalya mientras la toma entre los brazos.<p>

—Agh…—Decimos el pelirrojo y yo a la vez mientras nos tiramos en el sofá, ¡sin ningún tapujo! Se volvió a despertar otras 2 veces desde las tres de la mañana.

—Joder, primito, como os a sentado ser padres—Interviene Lysandro, que está acompañado de su novia Keyla, es una chica muy maja y amable, además quiere mucho a la niña.

—Pobrecillos, es normal, si queréis podemos quedárnosla un día. Ya sabéis, para que tengáis ''un día libre''—Responde la de ojos bicolor.

—No…Todavía no me gustaría dejarla solita, no sé, me da pena dejársela a alguien siendo tan pequeñita, ni si quiera tiene tres semanas.

—Bueno, pues cuando queráis, aquí estamos—Dice alegremente.

—¿Y tú qué tal andas, _papuchi_?—Pregunta Nathaniel.

—¿No ves cómo estoy?—Dice riéndose, es lo único que le queda…—Pues con unas ojeras que me llegan hasta la boca, cansado que me voy a desplomar en cualquier momento y encima esto no parece mejorar, y para rematar la faena, mi mujer no puede tener relaciones hasta dentro de por lo menos un mes, y yo ahora pregunto, ¿con quién me desfogo?—Dice a punto de quedarse sin aire—Pues con la rubita. Mi hija no, el delegado. Así que ven, y déjame darte una paliza—Se levanta.

—¡P-pero yo qué te he hecho!

—¡Te la vas a llevar tú! Así que no corras, por ser un listín y por tener esa cara tan idiota.

—Madre mía…—Dice Rosalya.

—¿Cuántos tienen…?—Interviene Key.

—Dos. O si no, menos—Contesto.

—Oye, ¿y a qué ha venido eso de no tener relaciones?

—Castiel…Es un pervertido, espero que Lysandro se comporte contigo, Keyla, porque si no es así, te comparezco.

—C-¡Claro! Él no es así…

—Ya…Supongo—De la puerta, entra Castiel, agarrando a Nathaniel del brazo y trayéndoselo junto a él.

—Desde que te ha dejado la viborita esa de Melody estás con menos mal humor, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Te has quitado un peso de encima?

—Pues la verdad…Es que sí, Melody me tenía harto, y más cuando la vi con Jade en el instituto, ¿pero cómo se puede ser tan…tan…

—…zorra—Completa mi chico cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Castiel!—Le regaño.

—¿Qué? Me dirás que no es verdad. Vamos, te vas tú con otro y…Y acabas en un chalet.

—Ya estamos en un chalet—Respondo.

—No, a un chalet de 6x4.

—Ja. Ja—Me ''río''

—Sois tal para cual—Dice Lysandro.

—Lo sé.

—Bueno, chicos, nosotros nos vamos a marchar, espero que pronto empiece a ser mejor la cosa, por cierto, a ver si nos vemos más, que casi ni quedamos, ¿vale?—Interviene Rosalya.

—Claro, cuando queráis.

Todos salen por la puerta, no antes de despedirnos de ellos, yo cojo a mi bebé y la doy de cenar…Otra vez de nuevo el mismo soniquete…

* * *

><p><strong>~Dos meses después~<strong>

* * *

><p>—Vamos, chicos, ¿no os vais a mover o qué?<p>

—Rosalya…—Digo parándome—Llevo desde las seis de la mañana despierta por el maldito viajecito a Asturias, que no os creáis que está cerca de Paris (concretamente en España…) Son…Las 17.00 horas de la tarde, y no hemos parado de andar un solo minuto. Y sí quieres otra explicación, puedes mirar en mi espalda, que llevo a la pequeñaja que pesa como su madre, o sea, yo. Pero vamos, que si la quieres llevar tú, te lo agradecería.

—N-Natsuki…E-es mejor que n-no hables…Te cansas más…—Dice Keyla. Estamos subiendo, ¡subiendo! Una maldita montaña que, según los lugareños, llega hasta unos laguitos muy bonitos. Pero claro, como somos medios idiotas, no se nos ha ocurrido otra cosa que hacer el camino montaña a través, tenemos las uñas negras de tanta tierra. Los chicos, a lo lejos, MUY a lo lejos, se partían de nosotras, mientras descansaban en unas cuantas rocas, los tres sin camiseta, están tan sudorosos y cansados como nosotras…

* * *

><p><strong>~Narra Castiel~<strong>

* * *

><p>—Hey, chicos—Llamo a mis compañeros—Ya veréis cómo se ponen las chicas con esto—Le susurro al oído mi plan, ellos se ríen y dicen que me seguirán la corriente.<p>

—Ay, Dios mío… ¡Por fin!—Dice Keyla tumbándose en el césped.

—Venga, chicas que llegamos tarde—Digo levantándome.

—Sí, los huevos. ¿O sea, lleváis aquí media hora y ahora que llego yo hay muchas prisas no? ¡Vete a la…!—Dice respirando profundamente, yo aguanto la risa—Mira, no lo digo porque hay una menor delante que si no…

—Pues si no me mandarías a la mierda—Completo.

—¡Castiel!

—¿Qué?, venga anda, descansar un poco, luego seguimos.

—¡Gracias!—Dice tirándose, prácticamente, al suelo. Yo me río por lo bajo…Porqué sé que si me río en su cara se enfadará… ¿Cuándo no se enfada ésta chica, eh?

* * *

><p><strong>~Por la tarde~<strong>

**~Narra Castiel~**

* * *

><p>—¿C-cuántas…<em>Hip<em>…L-La-latas…he-he…_Hip_…Hemos tomado…_Hip_?—Pregunta Lysandro.

—¿Tengo…cara de saberlo…?—Respondo como puedo.

—Puff…N-Nosotros…¿No…No…teníamos…q-que…hacer algo…?—Interrumpe Nathaniel, que apenas es capad de mantenerse despierto…Ni sabemos cuántos botellines de cerveza hemos bebido, lo que sí os puedo asegurar, es que vamos más que borrachos.

—Madre…Mía…

—A ti…A ti te afectó mucho…Primito…—Río—¡No aguantas ni el alcohol!—Digo levantándome…Craso error…Casi pierdo el equilibrio y por casi me caigo, pero soy lo suficiente rápido como para sujetarme algo antes de estrellarme contra el suelo.

—Ja…¿Y a ti no, no?

—¡Cállate!

—¿Y…Y si no qué?

—¡Chicos!—Bueno…—¡Pero qué se supone que hacen!

—N-Natsuki…_Hip_…Y-Yo…T-Te lo puedo explicar…_Hip_—Temo demasiado a mi rubia…

—Es más que obvio lo que les pasa, están más borrachos que una cuba. ¡No os ibais a encargar de la barbacoa? ¡Ahora qué mierda vamos a cenar, eh!

—Ostia…La barbacoa…—Susurramos los tres. Están todas allí comiéndonos la cabeza…Estamos nosotros para muchos sermones…

—Venga cariño…—Digo acercándome a ella y poniendo mis manos en su cintura—Vamos a la cama…Tengo muchas ganas—Susurro en su oído. Cuando la miro a los ojos veo un tierno y profundo sonrojo, que nubla su mirada, pero es lo suficientemente débil como para darme cuenta que ella también lo desea.

—¡N-NO QUIERO!

—Lo tienes complicado, chaval. Te recuerdo que tu hija apenas tiene un mes, no debería escuchar ese ''acontecimiento''—Dice Keyla con su sonrisa pícara.

—Metiche. No te metas.

—Venga, ya vale. Daros una ducha fría…—La interrumpimos.

—¿¡Juntos!?

—No idiotas, separados…—Sonríe—Bueno, sí queréis montar un trío no seré yo quien lo impida, pero supongo que será mejor cada uno en su ducha.

—Ah…Ya decía yo…Esto…_Hip_…Y-yo…Luego nos vemos.

Me meto en el baño sin cerrar el seguro, de todos modos no va a entrar nadie, ya que cada habitación tiene su baño. El agua fresca recorre mi cuerpo, pasa por mis pectorales hasta llegar a mi ombligo, por donde me da un terrible cosquilleo, pero no es el agua lo que provoca ese efecto en mí, son unas manos frías y suaves, unas que yo conozco a la perfección.

—Creía que…No vendrías…

—¿Y perderme ésta fantástica figura?—Sonríe, mientras se pone de puntillas y acaricia mis labios con los suyos. La tomo de la cintura y la acerco mucho más a mí, dejando su cuerpo totalmente al lado del mío. Alto. Alto, alto, alto. Si sigo así no podré más y explotaré…

—N-Natsuki…Si no quieres que te lo haga aquí mismo, para—Advierto mientras la miro totalmente serio, hasta con un estúpido sonrojo adornando mi rostro, lo siento.

Ella no me responde con palabras, tan solo se acerca de nuevo y me besa, introduciendo su suave lengua dentro de mi cavidad bucal, eso me pierde…Siento que me derrito en sus brazos, y además ese ambiente tan abrumador, cálido y acogedor solo lo mejora más.

—P-Pero…La niña…—Digo mientras ella sube su pierna derecha a mi cintura, con la indicación de que la coja.

—Está dormida…No oirá nada...—Rodea mi cuello con sus brazos y me atrae hacia ella, yo no tardo en poner sus dos piernas a mis costados, poniéndola contra la pared, en una fricción entre nuestras intimidades que nos deja sin aliento a ambos. Yo solo puedo pensar en una cosa, y es en poder hacerle el amor de una buena vez, como llevo 3 meses intentando hacer…

—Oh, Castiel…—Gime mi nombre, cuando beso su cuello y prosigo con la oreja, antes de llevar mi boca hacia sus labios y besarla con profundidad, antes de meter mi miembro, totalmente erecto, en su cavidad vaginal. Mmm…Está húmeda, tan caliente como el sol. Siento los pliegues de su vagina acariciando mi miembro con una fuerza increíble, la misma que utilizo yo en cada nueva acometida. Ella solo se afirma a mí gimiendo, clavando sus uñas en mi espalda, implorando por más…Mucho más, pero cuando siento que su vagina vibra, me detengo, quiero verla suplicar por más.

—No…Cast…

—Oh, sí, cariño…—De nuevo, danzo mis caderas penetrándola, sé que poco me queda, por lo que bajo mi rostro y beso como puedo sus pezones, retorciéndolos con total fiereza y metiendo ambos en mi boca, ella se retuerce, sé que le encanta que le haga eso. Toca lentamente mi cabello para indicarme que no pare, y que de lo contrario siga…Si cree que me voy a detener…

—Oh… ¡OH, SÍ!—Siento que su vagina se contrae, y que ella pierde la fuerza en su cuerpo, ante eso, sus paredes abrazan mi miembro y me lleva también al orgasmo. Nos quedamos así por un largo rato, unidos, abrazados, recuperándonos…

* * *

><p><strong>~Narra Nathaniel~<strong>

* * *

><p>—Hey Rosa…—La saludo, ella solamente se gira, y al verme suelta una de sus preciosas sonrisas.<p>

—Hola, Nath, ¿mejor?

—¿Eh? Ah, sí…Sí solamente íbamos un poco bebidos…Esto…Quería preguntarte si querías ir fuera, hay un cielo precioso aquí. ¿Vienes?

—C-Claro…—Acepta. Asiento mientras la guío fuera, y me siento en el césped, ella copia mi acción.

—La verdad es que bastante bonito—Confiesa con una sonrisa, Rosalya es una chica muy guapa, de pelo albino, como Lysandro, y ojos amarillos tan radiantes y brillantes como el sol. De carácter es el tipo de persona con la que puedes contar en todo, y saber que no te fallará, y de lo contrario te ayudará si está a su alcance, y si no es así también…

—Te lo dije—Digo apoyando mi peso en mis brazos—Oye…

—¿Sí?—Pregunta.

—¿Tú…Tú sigues con Leigh?—Ella reacciona a mi pregunta, está roja, no sabe ni cómo ocultar su sonrojo, y el reflejo tenue de la luna no ayuda en lo más mínimo.

—Yo…—Suspira—La verdad es que no, estaba cansada. No me demostraba su afecto, ni su cariño, podíamos estar días y días sin hablar el uno con el otro. Yo…Intentaba arrimarme a él, pasar tiempo juntos y así poder ayudarle de paso, pero él no hacía nada por mí. Ni si quiera un detalle, el único que tuvo, que yo recuerde, fue un anillo de oro blanco que me regaló. ¿Te acuerdas el día que Keyla se pasó horas y horas yendo de aquí para allá? Fue porque se me perdió—Dijo ocultando una débil risa, sin embargo yo no pude contenerla.

—Jajajaja.

—¡No te rías de mí, tonto!

—No, ya enserio, a mi parecer eres muy buena, amigable, maja, amable, guapa, y podría seguir si no fuera porque me estoy congelando de frío… Pero a lo que iba, no deberías de haber aguantado tanto con él, porque tú te mereces lo mejor, ya que lo das todo por tus amigos y familia, así que sí, has hecho muy pero que muy bien.

—Nathaniel…—Dice sorprendida, con un poco de gracia en sus ojos. Veo que tiembla un poco por el fresquito de la noche, así que me levanto, me quito la chaqueta y la pongo sobre sus hombros, sentándome ahora un poquito más cerca de ella.

—Muchas gracias—Dice sonriente, acercándose a mi mejilla y besándola. Enrojezco por un momento, pero reacciono y apoyo mi mano en su mejilla, tomando sus labios entre los míos por primera vez. Ella no se opone, al contrario, toma mi rostro y me acerca mucho más a su cuerpo, hasta que mis dos manos quedan en su cintura, ella debajo de mí y su pelo totalmente en la hierba.

No nos decimos nada, al contrario, tan solo nos miramos a los ojos y sonreímos en el besa, hasta que el calor comienza a hacer mella en nuestros cuerpos y la respiración se nos acelera.

Están todos en sus habitaciones, las luces están apagadas y por consiguiente no se enteran cuando llevo cargando a Rosa a mi habitación.

—¡Augh!—Me quejo al darme en la pierna con la pata del escritorio.

—Jajajaja—Se carcajea ella, la recuesto sobre la cama y me acomodo encima de ella, con el cuidado necesario para no aplastarla. Pongo mis brazos a los lados de su cabeza y uno mis labios a los de ella, saben a menta, un delicioso sabor que me encanta. No soy capad de separarme, apagar la luz y dormirnos, las fuerzas me abandonan y solo pienso en tenerla para mí durante toda la noche. Y eso es algo que a ella no le pone ninguna resistencia por lo que noto.

Acaricia mi espalda, por encima de la camiseta, mientras yo bajo mis besos a su cuello, y hago cosquillas con mi nariz y labios. Ella se estremece bajo mi cuerpo, mientras sus manos se deslizan hasta mis pantalones y desabrochan los botones uno a uno, rozando mi miembro, que se comienza a poner erecto, en cada uno de los toques.

Jadeo.

—¿P-Por…Qué no has empezado con la camiseta?—Le replico.

—Porque ésta es la parte que más me interesa…—Me guiña el ojo.

Yo le quito la chaqueta, sin prisa, intentando no incomodarla. Nuestras lenguas juegan en un baile imposible de seguir, el ritmo que marca uno lo supera el otro, y al final terminamos por cansarnos de batallar.

En poco tiempo, ambos quedamos solo en ropa interior. Sus llenas formas femeninas se ven a simple vista, la ropa hace muy buen trabajo al ocultar esa figura de mujer.

—Oh…Nathaniel—Gime mientras acaricio sus senos por encima del sujetador. Se sujeta de mi cuello, poniendo sus manos allí y abrazándome. Solo quiero hacerla de una vez mía…Nada más. Hacerle el amor una y otra vez, de luna a luna.

—Rosalya, siento ir tan deprisa, pero si no te tomo aquí y ahora perderé el norte…

—Jajaja. No importa, yo…Estoy preparada desde hace un buen rato…—Reconoce bastante sonrojada. Sonrío mientras voy bajando mis manos por su espalda hasta quitar su sujetador.

Tomo uno de sus pezones prisionero en mi boca, acariciándolo con mi lengua y mordisqueándolo con mis dientes, muy suavemente. Después, cuando me siento satisfecho, voy bajando por su vientre hasta llegar a sus muslos, los cuales separo y meto mi cabeza entre ellos. Ella jadea.

—Tranquila…—Susurro enternecido, nunca había visto una carita más inocente que la suya. Meto dos dedos en la tirilla de la braga de encaje que lleva y tiro de ella, quitándola. La chica solo intenta cerrar las piernas, pero no le dejo. Las sujeto y poso mi boca, concretamente mi lengua, en su monte de Venus, marcando mi territorio, besándolo y lamiéndolo por doquier, hasta que me aventuro más allá y acaricio con mi lengua su clítoris. Se retuerce. Aun así, la continúo complaciendo mientras acaricia mi cabello y gime.

Paseo el dedo índice por su entrada hasta que lo voy metiendo poco a poco. Su orgasmo llega seguido de un gemido celestial, como si fuera una Diosa del Olimpo.

Me levanto un poco y me sitúo entre sus piernas, y antes de que ella pueda si quiera reaccionar, me hundo completamente en ella. La cual clava sus uñas en mi espalda, mientras yo muevo con total ferocidad y velocidad mis caderas, enterrando mi miembro dentro de ella.

—Oh…Sí…Oh—Gime.

—Ah…R-Rosa…Es-estás muy estrecha…

—Hace mucho que no…Ya sabes…—Me mira un poco abochornada—Oh…¡Oh, Nathaniel! ¡Sí!

—¡Joder! Rosa…—Jadeo, en verdad que estar dentro de ella es la mejor sensación que había experimentado hasta ahora. Está tan caliente como el sol, es una delicia…

—¡Ahhhhhh!

—¡Nathaniel!

Gritamos los dos llegando al clímax. Permanecemos así un poco más, disfrutando de las maravillosas sensaciones que ocasiona la excitación y placer en el cuerpo humano. Después, salgo de ella y me tumbo en la cama, mientras la guío hasta mi pecho y la recuesto ahí…Lo último que oigo, y siento, antes de cerrar los ojos es su respiración tranquilizante y su dulce olor…Huele a rosas…Un olor que recordaré toda mi vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Dios, ¡por fin lo termino! Tenía unas ganas de decir, ''acabé el capítulo'' que no os podéis imaginar. Me duelen los dedos incluso. Bueno, a lo que iba. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo 4, tanto como a mí escribirlo (Aun que tenía MUUUCHA pereza, a decir verdad, jajaja) En fin, un beso muy grande a todos mis queridos lectores que me apoyan y me aconsejan. <strong>

_**By: Natsuki007~**_

**_PD: Siento que tenga muchos cambios de Narrador…Lugares, etcétera…Pero es que si no, no terminaba el capítulo ni dentro de 3 meses…_**


	5. Capítulo 5

Dulces

Tentaciones

**La idea la saqué del Fic de Lía-Sennenko ''Pídeme lo que quieras'' que es una recreación de la trilogía de la autora Megan Maxwell.**

**Contenido +18 (Sexo, orgías y más)**

Madre mía…Me he acostado con Nath… ¿Cómo ha pasado esto? Él y yo solo somos amigos…Pero no quiero que deje de besarme, de abrazarme. No quiero que deje de estar dentro de mí…Ni si quiera estoy cansada, creo que han pasado horas desde que empezamos a hacer el amor…Y aún no hemos parado. No podemos. Es un sentimiento que nos sale desde dentro… ¿Deseo? ¿Pasión? ¿O será algo más…profundo?

Estoy hecha un lío…No sé lo que siento por Nathaniel, pero no quiero que me deje. No soporto la idea de que me esté utilizando para echar un polvo. No soy capad de imaginarme un segundo sin él… ¿Estaré enamorada? Sé que él no siente eso por mí… ¿O sí?

—Rosa…—Susurra en mi oído—Rosa…Te quiero.

¿He oído bien? ¿Me quiere?

—¿Q-qué?

—Te quiero—Dice con voz tenue sobre mis labios—Desde siempre.

Abro mis ojos completamente abrumada, es la primera vez que alguien me dice eso con esa mirada tan serena, sincera. Simplemente, me dejo llevar por lo que dicta mi corazón. Le correspondo con un beso.

—Nath…Creo que también te quiero.

Veo que sonríe, le hace feliz, y a mí también. Me coloca encima de él, siento cosquilleos en mi entrepierna, ya no está dentro, pero aún así, siento que está conectado a mí…Me acaricia lentamente la espalda, disfrutando de mi piel, probando el sabor de mi boca mientras la recorre con su lengua. Yo solo coloco las manos alrededor de su cuello y lo acaricio mientras disfruto de sus besos.

Lentamente, me abraza y nos tapa a ambos con la sábana y el edredón; comienza a hacer frío, a pesar de ser verano, en la montaña siempre suele hacer más fresco que en los pueblos que se encuentran en la llanura.

—Descansa, pequeña…—Me susurra tiernamente en el oído, ¡qué chico más mono!

[Al día siguiente]

~Narra Natsuki~

—Quien me coma otra ficha, me voy a la piscina, que quede claro—Estamos jugando al parchís, Castiel, mi ''querido'' pelirrojo, me ha comido por lo menos diez veces, estoy ya harta. Cada vez que estoy a punto de llegar a mi _casa, _él llega y a tomar por…

—Un cinco, que me salga un cinco…Un cinco—Coge el cubilete con los dados y sopla, siempre hace eso creyendo que le traerá suerte…Tengo miedo…Lleva siguiendo mi pobre ficha roja cuarto de hora, me queda muy poquito para, al menos, conseguir una ficha de las cuatro que hay que meter…Tira los dados y…—¡CINCO! —Responde ilusionado, todos se carcajean al ver mi expresión, estoy por matarle…Y con una sonrisa en su cara, toma con los dedos la ficha azul que le corresponde y elimina la mía, de color rojo.

—¿Ah, sí? Pues hasta luego—Cojo mis cosas de baño, y me voy a la piscina. Ningún tío me va a arruinar mi precioso día de vacaciones—Vamos, voy a tener yo la necesidad de irme con esta mala hostia a bañarme, ¡pues no me da la gana!

— ¡Cariño! No te enfades, solo te he comido una…

Me paro inmediatamente, me giro, voy hacía la mesa en la que estábamos sentados todos, y cojo a Rachel que está en una silla para bebés.

—Ahora sí, hasta luego—Le miro con cara retadora, y él no tarda en reírse, ¡éste chico me saca de quicio!

Rachel está muy bonita, es rubita como yo, y tiene ojos grises como su padre, pero es que sus orbes me enamoran…En la sombra, se ven totalmente grisáceos, pero cuando le da el sol de frente, la parte de fuera es marrón oscuro y la parte de la pupila gris claro. Simplemente, hermosos.

Dejo un momento a Rachel en el suelo, no tengo miedo de que se me escape en lo que tardo en sacar las toallas y la crema porque apenas sabe gatear. De repente, noto unas manos en la cintura. Me giro.

—Vaya, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Ya no tienes tanta suerte comiendo las fichas de los demás?

—Mor, a mí solo me interesa comerte a ti…—Me toma de la cintura, mientras me aprieta contra él…Dios su ''amiguito'' se le nota incluso dentro del pantalón. Apoya su barbilla en mi hombro y me sopla en el oído, sabe mis puntos débiles y los utiliza contra mí.

—Quita, pervertido, está tu hija delante—Me separo.

—Ésta noche no te librarás de mí—Giro la cabeza y él sonríe y me giña un ojo, que malo es.

Tomo a mi niña en mis brazos y la mezo un poquito, para que se relaje y se quede dormida, pero esta niña no para, no hay quién pueda con ella. La pongo en una tumbona y ella se queda quietecita, ¡al final voy a conseguir que se eche una siesta!

—¡Mira qué bonita está!—Exclama Rosalya, se acerca a mí y me dice—. Si quieres puedes irte con tu chico, yo me quedo con la pequeñaja, se le veía un poco necesitado, ya me entiendes.

—¿En serio? ¡Muchísimas gracias, cielo! —Me voy corriendo a la habitación que comparto con Castiel, pero cuando estoy en frente de la puerta, le oigo hablando con alguien, y prefiero esperar un poco.

—_No voy a decirle nada de momento, eso se lo tienes que decir tú_—Esas palabras… ¿Qué significan? ¿A quién se lo tiene que contar? ¿Y el qué? —._Natsuki llegará en cualquier momento, más tarde te llamaré. Hasta luego_— ¿Qué me tiene que decir Castiel? No entiendo nada, pero aún así, no voy a preguntarle, ya me lo contará él…Supongo.

Entro en la habitación y Castiel pega un saltito.

—Joder, qué susto me has dado—.Deja el móvil encima de la cama.

—Bueno, es que Rosalya quería quedarse con la niña y…Así aprovechamos—Pongo mis manos en su pecho, no tiene camiseta, por lo que el roce de mis yemas le causan un pequeño suspiro.

—¿Estás juguetona?

—No sabes cuánto…—Me alza y enrollo mis piernas en su cintura, comenzando a mover un poco mis caderas a modo de excitarle. Él gruñe.

—¿Te gusta ser mala? —Su voz melódica entra por mis oídos, ¡me excita!

—Mucho—Respondo con cierta sensualidad.

—Entonces tengo que azotarte, no tienes que ser mala—Me deja en la cama y me hace ponerme a cuatro, dándole la espalda. Aún así, giro la cabeza para mirarle.

—En el fondo te gusta que sea mala contigo—Sonrío y me da un azote.

—Hum, también es verdad…—Me vuelve a azotar, quitando mi pantalón corto después, botón a botón, mi excitación va en aumento.

—Quiero que me des muy duro, cariño. Te necesito—Le digo, quitando mi camiseta.

—Esas cosas no deberías pedírmelas—Me tumba, y me deja boca arriba—Lo haré igualmente.

Entonces, baja sus pantalones y sus bóxers, quedando desnudo ante mí. ¿Cómo puede estar tan bueno?

Me besa, devora mis labios en un beso, y yo acaricio con mimo su espalda, le gusta que lo haga, lo noto. Baja sus besos a mi cuello y me susurra en la oreja—:

—Te quiero mucho pequeña—Esos pequeños detalles, son los que me enamoran de él.

—Yo a ti más mi niño—Respondo, cogiendo su rostro entre mis manos y besándole—Por cierto, ponte condón. No quiero otro monstruito.

—Vale, vale. Eso será más adelante—Me baja las bragas y quita mi sujetador.

Baja su boca a mis pechos y posa su lengua en mi pezón izquierdo, y la mueve en forma de círculo, mientras su mano se encarga de tocar mi otro pecho. Toco su pelo y me arqueo un poquito, al sentirle, es imposible no hacerlo.

Me pongo encima de él y le beso en la mejilla, después el cuello, pecho, tripa, ombligo; toco sus brazos, sus abdominales, hasta que ya no puede más y me dice—:

—Deja de torturarme, maldita sea…

Sonrío pícaramente, quiero que me pida más, que se arrastre.

Paso mi lengua ligeramente en el glande de su pene, después otra pasada, pero muy suave. Él coge mi cabeza y me ''obliga'' a que lo meta en mi boca, pero no le dejo, al revés, quito sus manos de un manotazo y le acaricio lentamente la tripa. Mi lengua saborea su pene, recorro ahora sí toda la longitud, y antes de que pueda decir algo más, lo tomo con mis manos y mi boca lo lame y lo degusta. Lo succiono cada vez que lo saco, y por debajo lo acaricio con mi lengua. Le encanta que le haga eso, su mano me acaricia, con mucho cariño, el cuello, para que no me aleje, como que lo voy a hacer…

Entra, succiono, sale. Entra, succiono, sale, así una, y otra vez. Su respiración cada vez se acelera más y más, pero en un momento, él me coge y me deja como hacía unos segundos estaba él, tumbada. Se mete entre mis piernas y pasa su lengua por mi hendidura, con sus manos en mis muslos. Pero las quita de allí y me abre la vagina, para que el contacto sea mucho más fuerte. Gimo, y me muevo un poco de arriba abajo, quiero que me penetre, que me haga suya de una vez.

—Pídeme lo que quieras, bebe—Susurra alejándose de mi vagina.

—Fóllame…—Entonces se me acerca, se sube encima de mí, y después de ponerse el preservativo, me penetra con una fuerza increíble, que me hace cerrar los ojos y dejarme llevar por el placer.

Nuestras frentes están empapadas en sudor, los latidos del corazón se aceleran, y nuestras respiraciones también. Sentirle dentro de mí es una sensación indescriptible, no he sentido tanto placer como cuando nos unimos.

—Joder bebé…—Me susurra en el oído, antes de sacar su lengua y lamer un poco mi oreja, lo que me pone considerablemente excitada. Después sopla, y eso ya lo remata…

Cambiamos de posición, ahora soy yo la que está encima de él. Muevo mis caderas buscando mi propio placer, mientras él me impulsa para hacer la penetración más fuerte y rápida. Quiero llegar, lo anhelo, echo tanto de menos la sensación, que me muevo todavía más rápido. Hasta que por fin lo siento, el cielo, lo alcanzo con mis propias manos, y lentamente desciendo, hasta tumbarme en el pecho de esta máquina del sexo.

—No ha estado nada mal, tablita—Dice jocoso.

—¿Cuándo te has quejado tú de mí?

—También es verdad—Me aleja un poquito y quita el preservativo, totalmente empapado de su semen, hace un nudo para que no se salga y lo tira a una papelera que hay en la estancia. Yo lo miro un poco antes de meterme entre las sábanas aterciopeladas, escondiendo mi desnudez de esos ojos grisáceos que me devoran del deseo.

—¿Para qué te escondes? —Lo miro curiosa mientras él se deja caer y me besa en la nariz—.Si esto apenas es el comienzo. Nos quedan seis condones. Hay que aprovecharlos, ¿no?

Y en ese momento, vuelve a poseerme con la misma fuerza y posesión que antes, pero ahora con más mimo, más amor, aun que sinceramente no hace falta que me demuestre lo mucho que me quiere, yo lo sé.

~Por la noche, en la cena~

—Bueno, ¿qué tal la tarde? —Me pregunta Key con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—¿Por?

—Nada, es que se oía mucho jaleo en el segundo piso. ¿No sabrás nada al respecto, verdad?

—N-No… ¿Por qué tendría que saberlo? —Busco con la mirada a Castiel—¿Cuánto le queda a la comida?

—Poco amor, un par de minutos.

—Venga, estamos entre familia. Puedes ser sincera—Ahora también está allí Rosalya…Perfecto.

—A ver, ¿vosotras qué creéis que ha pasado?

—Jejeje, o sea, que… ¿No? —Dice Key.

—Sí, Key, sí. Lo hicimos. ¿Contentas? ¿Podemos seguir con nuestras vidas?

—Es que nuestras vidas son muy aburridas…—Responde.

—Esta noche no dirás lo mismo…—De pronto Lyss llega y abraza a Keyla por la espalda, causando un pequeño saltito en la chica que se ha asustado.

—Dios Lysandro…Casi me matas de un susto.

—Perdóname cielo.

—Comemos, ¿o no? —Dice Nath, ni si quiera me había dado cuenta de que estaba allí…

—¡Sí! Que yo tengo hambre.

Hasta aquí el capítulo. Este es corto porque llevo mucho tiempo sin actualizar y quería subirlo pero ya. El próximo será más largo. Saludos y siento haber tardado tanto pero los estudios es lo que tiene…


	6. Capítulo 6

Dulces Tentaciones 2: Connection.

**Antes que nada, quería pedir perdón por todo este tiempo que he estado indispuesta. No suelo hablar de mi vida privada y menos por internet, por lo que seré breve. He sufrido una crisis emocional bastante dura, ya que he tenido algunos problemas familiares y en el instituto, y obviamente, no me encontraba bien. Ni si quiera he tenido la oportunidad de escribir ni si quiera una línea. **

* * *

><p>Capítulo 6.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>''Cuando te enteras de una noticia así, en tan breve lapso de tiempo, piensas; piensas en todo aquello que has tenido, en todo lo que has ganado y perdido, pero sobretodo en lo que has hecho por esa persona, todo lo que has dado. Las lágrimas que derramé por ti, no las derramé por nadie. Sólo espero, que algún día seas feliz, que mires nuestras fotos, sonrías y nunca olvides todos aquellos momentos. <strong>

**Yo nunca los olvidaré.''**

* * *

><p><strong>6 de Octubre de 2015.<strong>

Era otoño, las vacaciones pasaron muy rápido y habían ocurrido demasiadas cosas:

En primer lugar, Rosalya y Nathaniel se hicieron novios y de momento les va bastante bien. Se quieren mucho, se les nota en los ojos chispeantes e interesantes que tienen cuando se miran, son tan bonitos juntos.

Por otra parte, Key y Lysandro se fueron a vivir juntos a un piso en la ciudad, muy bonito y lleno de iluminación, cosa que a mí me encantaba. Ella es mi mejor amiga, tan maja y amigable, con cualquier cosa esta ahí para ayudarte. Incluso si necesito que me cuide a Rachel ella está ahí para hacerlo. Me alegro tanto de que les vaya tan bien. Dudo que a Lysandro le falte mucho para pedirle matrimonio.

Al único que veo cada día más distante y cambiado, es a Castiel. No sé si le he hecho algo pero cuando llega a casa se encierra en su estudio y de ahí no sale en toda la tarde hasta la hora de la cena. Recibe llamadas a las tantas de la noche y yo temo lo peor. Intento hablar con él pero siento que algo no va bien y no quiero agobiarle, por lo que prefiero dejar el tema de lado hasta que él quiera decírmelo por sí solo. Le quiero muchísimo, no podría vivir sin él. Ya no. No solo porque tengamos una hija en común, que por cierto está preciosa, sino porque me ha cuidado y protegido cuando más lo he necesitado sin pedir nada a cambio. Y en mis enfados y depresiones siempre ha estado a mi lado, cosa que otros no hubiesen hecho. Tengo demasiado miedo de perderle, tanto que a veces pienso en ello y lloro como una niña pequeña abrazando la almohada.

—Natsuki, vístete, tenemos que ir a comprar—Cuando me doy cuenta, estoy surmegida en mis pensamientos mientras Castiel está en la habitación sentado en la cama. Me acerco y le intento abrazar.

—¿Sabes que te quiero más que a mi vida, verdad?

—Sí—Contesta, muy seco.

Suspiro un poco al borde del llanto, pero no quiero preocuparle. Lo único que puedo hacer es expresarle todo mi amor y callarme...Me visto en silencio mientras él me espera mirando su móvil, entretenido. Rachel no está, la están cuidando Lysandro y Keyla porque quería estar con Castiel a solas un fin de semana. Hoy le prepararé una cena romántica, para ver si le animo un poco, por eso tenemos que ir a comprar, aunque él no sepa el plan que tengo en mente.

—Ya he terminado mi amor—Le digo sonriendo.

—Vale—Se me acerca y me dice cerca de mis labios—Estás preciosa.

Se me aguan los ojos por unos instantes, hacía mucho tiempo que no me decía eso.

—Te amo...—Susurro, antes de besarle—Te amo tanto.

—Y yo a ti—Sonríe—Venga anda, que cerrarán el supermercado.

En el trayecto de casa al súper vamos escuchando música en la radio y me hace gracia porque la mayoría de canciones no le gustan asíque hace una mueca de asco.

Al llegar, compro su comida favorita, pasta italiana para después hacerla con setas. La verdad es que hay muchísima gente, cosa que me sorprende porque no hay ninguna fiesta por la que haya que comprar mucha comida. En ese momento, veo un cartel que dice ''Rebajas'' y entonces una lucecita se ilumina en mi mente y comprendo el por qué de ese albedrío.

—Mmm, que rico—Dice mirando la comida—Compra otro paquete más, solo vale 2 euros.

Asiento con la cabeza, mientras le digo:

—Amor, ¿Luego puedo hablar contigo?

—Claro—Hace un gesto de duda—¿Ocurre algo?

—Solamente quería preguntarte algo...—De repente se me acerca, sin darme cuenta ni si quiera, me besa muy suavemente, sin prisa, agarrando mis mejillas un poco sonrojadas a pesar de las tantas veces que me ha besado ya en público.

—Te noto triste desde hace bastante tiempo, Nana.

Iba a contestar ''¡yo también te noto diferente!'' Pero nos dimos cuenta de que entorpeciamos el paso a una pobre anciana, así que preferimos esperar a estar a solas para hablar de ese tema.

Busqué la tarjetita donde había apuntado la lista de lo que tenía que seguir comprando, asíque fui viendo lo que había en la cesta y que, obviamente, podía tachar para no volver a coger el mismo producto. A ver; ¿Donuts? Sí; ¿Gel de baño? También...¿Pañales? Uy, eso me falta.

—Castiel, amor, ¿puedes ir a por los pañales de Rachel mientras yo espero a que nos atiendan?

—Claro, ahora vuelvo—Me contestó mientras desaparecía entre el alboroto de gente.

Mientras esperaba a que me atendieran y a que Cass llegase, miré el móvil para ver qué hora era y bueno, no era muy tarde asíque no me agobié tanto.

Cuando terminamos de hacer la compra y llegamos a casa, colocamos todo en la nevera y después Cassy me dijo que se iba a ir a la ducha por lo cual pensé que me daría tiempo a cocinar y a arreglar un poco la casa.

* * *

><p><strong>Al cabo de una hora.<strong>

* * *

><p>Terminaba de poner la mesa cuando él llegó al salón, su cara expresaba sorpresa.<p>

—¿Y esto pequeña?

—Bueno...quería pasar un rato contigo—Reorganicé mis ideas por un momento, para después seguir hablando:—En realidad...Te echo de menos. Echo de menos esos momentos de risas, tus abrazos, tus besos, el cariño que me expresabas todos los días cada vez se desvanece más y más. Temo que algún día, que no veo lejano, decidas separarte de mí. No quiero perderte, tú y Rachel sois las únicas personas que me han querido de verdad. Sé que pasa algo entre nosotros y, que tal vez, no quieras hablar de ello. No te culpo, si no fuese importante yo no habría sacado el tema pero te veo tan distante que no he podido evitarlo. Perdóname, Castiel...Sólo quería que supieses que eres mi vida y que no quiero que te vayas de mi lado nunca...—Rompo en lágrimas, simplemente no puedo evitar llorar. Todo lo que he dicho es totalmente cierto, pero temo que él no lo crea así. Sin embargo, su reacción es la que yo esperaba desde hacía muchísimo tiempo.

Me abraza por la cintura, pegando mi cabeza en su pecho, él me acaricia suavemente el cuero cabelludo, sabe que eso me rejalaja.

—Pequeña, te amo más que a nada. Tú y Rachel sois mi vida. Siento tanto haber estado así, perdóname por favor.

—No hay nada que perdonar—Le beso mientras el quita una lágrima de mi cara con sus dedos. Me hace feliz—¿Me contarás que ocurre?

—Claro mi niña, pero un poco más tarde, ¿vale? De momento relájate—En ese momento observa la mesa y pregunta:—¿Esa comida es para mí? Sin duda diste en el clavo—Alaga.

—Cenita romantica.

—Perfecto—Sonríe.

Nos sentamos en la mesa, un poco agitados por el momento. Pero en cuanto le sirvo él deja de pensar en todo eso y se centra en su comida, la pasta le encanta. ¿He mencionado que es su comida favorita?  
>—Está riquísimo.<p>

—Me alegro que te guste—Respondo sonriente.

—Cocinas de maravilla para lo enana que eres.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver la altura con cocinar bien?—Pregunto un poco ''molesta'' (en realidad no me causa problemas, pero me gusta hacerle creer que sí)

—Nada, pero me gusta recordarte que te saco dos cabezas en cuanto altura.

—Mala persona.

—Me amas—Lo peor es que es cierto.

Después de un rato de bromas y de comentar las noticias que salían en la televisión, llegó el momento de recoger y de irse a dormir ya que ya era un poco tarde, o eso creía hasta que el pelirrojo acarició suavemente mi mejilla, hasta rozar sus dedos en mis labios un poco húmedos por mi saliva.

—Quiero explicarte todo, Nana.

Yo solamente asiento con la cabeza y me siento en la alfombra al igual que él. Estoy nerviosa.

—Lo que ocurre es que he tenido un problema en el trabajo, mi jefe se jubila y yo y un compañero estamos esperando a que nos den la noticia para restituirle. Si te pregunta el por qué de las llamadas a media noche, es por eso. Hay algunos amigos que están intentando convencerle de que me nombre a mí el muevo jefe de la empresa pero no está del todo seguro. Si consigo llegar al primer puesto, sacaremos un nuevo disco que relanzará la carrera del grupo. Lo siento por haber estado distante, pero estoy pasando unos momentos de muchos nervios. No quería pagarlo contigo ni con la niña, asíque desde este instante si ves algo que no te gusta de mí, dímelo para poder cambiarlo, ¿vale?

—Castiel, ¡eso es fantástico! Tú te mereces ese puesto porque llevas tiempo trabajando allí y eres el único que entiende algo de música. Tranquilo, yo siempre voy a apoyarte, a cuidarte y comprenderte. Asíque no pasa nada, te perdono y ya esta olvidado—Me acerco en un momento a darle un beso, pero después me giro y me levanto para ir a dormir, ha sido un día lleno de emociones y quiero tumbarme un rato a descansar.

—¿Dónde crees que vas?—Dice mientras me sujeta, y me sienta en sus piernas. Me sorprendo.

—A...A la cama, ¿por qué?

—Mejor te llevo yo, princesa—Y acto seguido me abrazó y me elevó, de modo que cada una de mis piernas quedaban rodeando su cintura.

Una cosa que me sorprendió aún más, pero que a la vez no di demasiada importancia fue que ni si quiera me dejó girar la cabeza para mirar nada.

—Cassy, ¿me bajas?

—Cierra los ojos antes.

Así lo hice, y entonces me dejó en el suelo, acto seguido colocó sus dos manos en mis ojos, tapándolos. Se acercó, y dijo:

—Mira...

Apartó sus manos y entreabrí los párpados y entonces me fijé en la cama, estaba totalmente llena de pétalos de rosa, de colores rojos y blancos. Había una música relajante y baja, simplemente, perfecto.

—Para ti mi vida, te lo mereces. Por todo lo que has pasado—Me abrazó por la espalda, pero eso no duró demasiado. Me giré rapidamente, le necesitaba más que nunca. Él vaciló un poco, pero después se acercó a mis labios para besarme de la forma que solo él sabe. Mientras colocaba sus manos en mi cintura, yo aproveché para moverme un poco e irme acercando a la cama para después no tener que separarnos.

Esa sensación que creía extinguida, volvía a crecer en mi interior. Ese fuego que apenas puede apagarse, esa forma de expresar todos los sentimientos contenidos por una persona. El placer se hizo presente, la excitación apenas dejaba pensar con claridad. Mientras Castiel bajaba a mi cuello yo me aventuré a quitarle la camisa grisácea que llevaba ese día. No me fue difícil retirársela y empezar a palpar aquellos pectorales marcados que tanto me gustaban. Él suspiro ligeramente en mi oído, por lo que gemí. Eso le excitó.

Sacó la lengua y lamió ligeramente mi oreja, y su alrededor. Yo hice un movimiento con algo de fuerza para tumbarle encima de mi, pero él se separó para observarme por un momento.

—Estás preciosa así, sonrojada.

Sonreí y le pedí que me besara, cosa que obedeció. Intenté recobrar la cordura, pero el placer me cegaba. Sentí por un momento sus manos frías recorriendo mi abdomen sin ni siquiera quitar la camiseta. Lo siguiente que noté, fue que retiró la prenda y tocó mis pechos apretando mi pezón sin ninguna preocupación, por lo que gemí extrepitosamente.

Estaba por decir ''para de torturarme'' cuando se me ocurrió que ya había llegado la hora de atormentarle yo, por lo que hice que acabara debajo de mí para poder tener una mayor aplitud en su cuerpo. Comencé por besar sus labios, chupando y succionando en labio inferior. Se que eso le encanta. Abrió la boca, sacó la lengua, y la empezó a mover cerca de la mía muy rápido, como cuando lo hace en mi zona íntima. Eso me excito muchísimo. Pero no iba a dejarle ganar, por lo que tomé su idea e hice algo parecido. Cogí su lengua y empecé a enroscarla con la mía, apretando ligeramente para que lo notase.

—No hagas eso—Sentenció.

Sonreí, quería que dijese eso.

Bajé a su cuello y lo chupé, succionando ligeramente. Fui descendiendo poco a poco, a sus pezones, a su tripa, su ombligo, el borde del pantalón.

Le miré con una cara maliciosa, pero él lo entendió a la primera.

—No quiero que hagas eso, esto pretendía ser algo romántico y eso no estaba en mis planes.

—Como quieras—Me alejé mientras intentaba alcanzar sus labios.

—Ahora ven aquí princesita—Cuando me di cuenta se había quitado sus pantalones y calzoncillos, me colocó de tal forma que su entrepierna rozaba con la mía, no podía aguantar más. Quité rapidamente mi ropa y con un movimiento metí su miembro en mi vagina, solté un gemido de placer por la sensación.

—¿Por...Por qué has hecho eso?—Preguntó, moviéndose.

—Porque ya no aguantaba más...—Le besé marcando mi territorio, relamí su labio inferior, lo he mordido y él gruñe.

En unos minutos siento como su entrepierna cada vez esta más dura, incluso dentro de mí noto cómo crece más y más. Hasta el punto en el que pienso que va a explotar en mi interior...Y de algún modo, así fue.

Noté cómo llegaba al orgasmo, no solo porque gritase mi nombre, si no también por lo caliente que notaba mi sexo.

—Mmm...Ha estado muy bien, chiquitina.

—Lo mismo digo, pelo menstruación. Oye, ¿vemos una película abrazaditos?

—Claro, pero antes vamos a limpiarnos un poco y a cambiarnos—Acepto, nos vamos a la ducha y después nos disponemos a tumbarnos en el sofá cuando de repente suena el teléfono de Castiel ¿y ahora quién es?

Mientras Castiel mira el teléfono mirando a ver el que llama, su cara empalidece.

—¿Quién es?—Pregunto preocupada.

Él me mira, niega con la cabeza y no contesta.

''No es nadie'' Me dice, ''no te preocupes'' me sugiere, pero qué puedo pensar si a las 12 de la noche le llama alguien y él se pone así cuando pregunto quién puede ser.

Durante la película, el teléfono vuelve a sonar un par de veces, y él se desespera y lo coge, eso sí, en el baño, para que yo no escuche nada. Eso ya me enfada.

* * *

><p><strong>Castiel (POV)<strong>

* * *

><p>—¿Qué quieres ahora, Felipe?—Pregunto enfurecido, ha llamado demasiadas veces.<p>

—A mí no me vuelvas a colgar como antes niñato, si no quieres que le diga a mi hija que la has estado engañando todo este tiempo.

—En todo caso la he ocultado información—Intento quitarle hierro al asunto, no funcionó.

—Ríe, pero cuando Natsuki sepa la verdad no quieras saber cómo se pondrá.

—¿Qué pretende que haga? ¿Le cuento que ella y yo nos conocemos desde pequeños pero no lo recuerda por el puto accidente de coche? Se pondrá muy mal, todo a su tiempo.

—Más te vale decírselo rápido, si no lo haré yo. No te lo digo más. Tú me quitaste a mi pequeña de mis brazos, y yo te la quitaré a ti—Afirmó. Que poco conoce a Nana.

—No se enfadará. Se sorprenderá. Ella me ama, no me dejará—Que asco de hombre—Y ahora si me disculpa, me voy a ver CON MI CHICA, una película. Buenas noches.

* * *

><p><strong>(Natsuki POV)<strong>

* * *

><p>Le veo salir del baño, yo estoy en la puerta esperándole.<p>

—Ahora puedes explicarme todo, ¿no?—Le digo. Había oído todo. ¿Qué mierda de accidente? ¿Qué está pasando?

—¿Todo sobre qué?—Se hace el tonto.

—Todo sobre el accidente, Castiel.

_**Bien, sé que me quieren matar, he tardado demasiado...Lo he ido aplazando**_

_** y jamás lo terminaba. Sé que no es el capítulo más largo, lo siento de verdad. **_

_**Espero que les haya gustado. Os quiero mucho, espero que dejen un **_

_**comentario con su opinión, ¡hasta la próxima!**_

_**PD: Creo que el próximo capítulo será el último...**_


	7. Capítulo 7

**Dulces Tentaciones: Connection.**

**Último capítulo.**

**Este es el último capítulo de este FanFic, sé que he tardado mucho en completarlo pero bueno...¡Lo importante es que lo he hecho! :)**

**Espero que les haya gustado, la verdad me ha costado bastante escribir los capítulos, pero espero que hayan sido de su agrado.**

**Os dejo con el último capi, adiós ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>(Natsuki POV)<strong>

* * *

><p>Le veo salir del baño, yo estoy en la puerta esperándole.<p>

—Ahora puedes explicarme todo, ¿no?—Le digo. Había oído todo. ¿Qué mierda de accidente? ¿Qué está pasando?

—¿Todo sobre qué?—Se hace el tonto, pero eso no funcionará conmigo. Hoy no. No ahora.

—Todo sobre el accidente, Castiel.

—¿Qué accidente?—Se veía en la cara que mentía, insistí.

—Castiel, dímelo, ya—Elevo mi tono de voz. Él suspira, y me pide que me siente. Lo hago.

—Nana, tú, yo y Viktor nos conocemos desde que éramos pequeños. Tú no lo recuerdas, pero fuimos como hermanos, nuestros padres se llevaban genial, al igual que nosotros, no podíamos estar más de 5 minutos sin vernos. Pero algo pasó...Yo...Fue mi culpa Nana y jamás lo superé. Cuando ambos teníamos 14 años, Viktor tuvo que irse por un tiempo con sus padres de viaje de negocios y yo quería pedirte que fueses mi novia, sí, yo estaba enamorado de ti. Quedamos en el parque en el que nos conocimos, porque quería que fuese especial. Te compré un collar, que por cierto, es el que llevas ahora. Veo que no te lo has quitado desde entonces—Eso es cierto, desde que tengo uso de razón, siempre he llevado un colgante con un corazón partido por la mitad. Cada vez que me lo intentaba quitar, me ocurrían cosas malas, no soy supersticiosa, pero es un hecho, así que opté por dejarlo como estaba.

—¿Quieres saber qué ocurrió después?—Asentí.—Estuve esperando una hora, pero no llegabas. Estaba enfadado, te llamé, pero no me contestaste y ya no sabía qué pensar. Te esperé otra media hora, pero nada...Imaginé me habías rechazado y me iba a ir a casa. Al girar la esquina, te encontré en la carretera, rodeada de gente. Corrí, se me salieron las lágrimas. Habías tenido un accidente y te debatías entre la vida y la muerte y yo como gilipollas pensé que me habías dejado tirado. Me odié. Nana, no sabes cómo me sentí. Al llegar al hospital, me di cuenta de que todo tu cuerpo estaba magullado, tenías huesos rotos, sangrabas, estabas llena de moratones. Se me rompía el corazón con solo verte.

Los días pasaron y seguías sin despertar. Mi primo Lysandro, que como ya sabes, tiene 3 años más que yo, me explicó que te encontrabas en un coma profundo ya que a mí no querían decirme nada por si ''me herían por temas sensibles'', me importaba una mierda, solo quería saber qué te ocurría. Los doctores no sabían cómo cuidarte, no dabas señales de vida. Lo único que te mantenía en este mundo eran las máquinas y el suero. No me alejaba de ti, comía allí, dormía allí y aun que mis padres y los tuyos me dijesen que me fuese yo me negaba, no podía dejar a mi princesa sola. Recordé el collar que quería darte y pensando que jamás despertarías, lo coloqué en tu cuello, como un último recuerdo para que supieses lo mucho que te amaba.

—Castiel, no entiendo nada, ¿por qué no lo recuerdo?

—Nana, déjame terminar—Suspiro, pero no me queda otra que aceptar.—Viktor nunca vino por allí, siempre usaba la excusa de que estaba de viaje, pero no era así, el muy hijo de puta llevaba en la ciudad dos semanas pero no se dignó a aparecer por el hospital hasta el día que despertaste. Fue el único día que yo me fui, ya que estaba fatal, no comía desde hacía días y mi primo me obligó a irme a casa a descansar. Lysandro me dijo que habías despertado y eso me animó incondicionalmente, no podía creer la felidad que había llegado hasta a mí en apenas un minuto, pero toda mi ilusión se esfumó cuando volví y llamé a la puerta de la habitación del hospital, Viktor me abrió y me dijo que no querías saber nada de mí, que me odiabas, muchas cosas más. Sentí que mi mundo se me iba de las manos, quería morirme. Pero luego lo entendí todo.

Te dijo que él había estado cuidándote todos los días cuando no era así, ese fui yo. Nana, por favor, créeme. Él te utilizó. Usó tu amnesia para intentar conquistarte. No me dejaba verte por si los recuerdos volvían a tu mente. Y entonces me di cuenta, también estabas enamorada de mí. Por eso habías venido ese día, por eso estabas tan bonita y seguramente tardaste tanto en arreglarte que tuviste que ir corriendo hasta el parque hasta que un coche te atropelló. Viktor quería evitar que me recordases, quemó todas nuestras fotos, me borró de tu pasado, convenció a tus padres para hacerme quedar como un hijo de puta, por eso tus padres me odian. Les dijo que yo tenía la culpa, que solo estaba en el hospital para parecer el bueno.—No puedo creer lo que dice todavía, todo está tan mezclado en mi cabeza...

—Lysandro, pasando unos años, me convenció para volver a Madrid , ir a verte de nuevo y hablar contigo, sé que no fue la mejor forma de decirte lo mucho que te quería, pero te deseaba tanto, no sabes lo que me contuve todos esos años sin ti. Cuando te vi en tu habitación y pude contemplar tus ojos de nuevo sonreí de la felicidad. Se lo conté a Lysandro y le pedí que hiciera como si no te conociese, quería empezar desde cero contigo, para enamorarte como una vez lo hice, pero todo fue de mal en peor. Por Debrah, por tus padres, por todo. Cuando vi a Viktor en tu casa, le quería matar y cuando me dijiste que era tu novio más aún. Me sentía tan impotente. Solo quería llevarte conmigo, abrazarte, cuidarte y amarte todos los días de mi vida. Pero ahora sé que nunca te perderé. No puedo permitirlo, esto quería contártelo cuando estuvieses preparada, pero tu padre me obligaba a decirtelo ya, para que me dejases, solo te pido una cosa, por favor, Nana, si en algún momento me has querido, que estoy seguro de que la respuesta es sí, piénsalo, organiza tus ideas, medítalo con la almohada, pero no tomes ninguna decisión precipitada. Por nuestra hija, por mí y por nosotros. No podría soportar perderte, otra vez no—Me está abrazando, ocultando su cabeza en mi hombro. Está llorando, Castiel, el pelirrojo, rockero e insensible, está llorando por mí...—Te amo, mi vida. Sé que soy un nenaza. Me da igual, he perdido muchas cosas por mi carácter y mi orgullo, pero no puedo perder a la mujer que amo por esa gililipollez.

—Cast...Yo...No sé qué decir—Tartamudeo.

—No digas nada, sólo piénsalo—Noto cómo se distancia de mí, sin despegar sus ojos de los míos.—Me iré esta noche a dormir con la niña, no quiero molestarte.

—Eres un encanto.

No contesta, solo me mira a los ojos. Era lo bonito de nuestra relación, no hacía falta palabras para saber qué nos decíamos.

Tenía mucho qué pensar, pero no sabía por dónde empezar. ¿En serio me había hecho eso Viktor? Qué hijo de puta. Castiel, pobrecito. Gracias a él he podido vivir tantos momentos bonitos, llenos de alegría y amor. Otros no tanto, pero es lo de menos. La decisión ya está tomada. Mañana se lo diré.

...A la mañana siguiente...

—Castiel—Abro la puerta lentamente, no quiero molestarle, seguro que estaba durmiendo, pero no, estaba jugando con la bebé, es tan buen padre...A veces me pregunto cómo alguna vez pude llamarle ''rudo''

—Dime, princesa—Sus ojitos son chispeantes, y eso me causa una sonrisa, me acerco, y lentamente uno mis labios con los suyos, él deja suavemente a Rachel, y me agarra de las mejillas, tanta es su fuerza que acabo por caer encima de él. No quita sus manos de mi cintura, me estrecha contra él, pidiéndome que me quede...¿Alguna vez dije que me fuese? En un momento dado, la rubita se acerca medio gateando hasta nosotros, nos mira, sonríe, y eso nos enternece. Castiel la coge muy suavemente, y la coloca entre nosotros, y juega con ella.

—Sois las dos princesitas de mi vida—Cuando Castiel dice eso, casi se caen unas lágrimas de mis ojos, me gustó tanto, que no pude evitar abrazarle.

—Será mejor que hagamos el desayuno, ¿no, tabla?

—No soy una tabla—Hago una mueca que le causa gracia.

—Está claro que no...—Los observa, y relame sus labios—...¡Vamos, no quiero violarte aquí!

—Está bien, está bien, mi pervertido pelirrojo...—Y así era, era pervertido, pero era solo MI pervertido..Y sería así toda la vida. Con esta historia, aprendí que tienes que conocer a las personas para poder juzgarlas, que lo que parece una simple persona, puede convertirse en tu vida con el paso de los meses y años. Pero sobretodo, que el amor que me tenía Castiel, no se compaba al amor que podrían darme los demás.

Poco a poco pasó el tiempo, la niña creció, nuestra familia aumentó, sí, ahora teníamos otro bebé, Marcos, era un amor de crío, tenía el pelo negro y ojos grises, era la viva imagen de su padre en persona.

—¡Sonrían chicos!—Grita Rosalya, era su cumpleaños, y quería que nos hiciésemos una foto toda la familia. Ella y Leigh se habían casado dos años atrás, Keyla y Lyss tuvieron un hijo, Nath y Kentin seguían solteros, pero ellos eran felices, y yo y Castiel no podíamos estar mejor, con un bebé de seis meses y una niña de 4 años. Y así sería por muchos, muchos años. Felices.

* * *

><p><strong>-En otro lugar-<strong>

* * *

><p>—Cuando te enteras de una noticia así, en tan breve lapso de tiempo, piensas; piensas en todo aquello que has tenido, en todo lo que has ganado y perdido, pero sobretodo en lo que has hecho por esa persona, todo lo que has dado. Las lágrimas que derramé por ti, no las derramé por nadie. Sólo espero, que algún día seas feliz, que mires nuestras fotos, sonrías y nunca olvides todos aquellos momentos. Yo nunca los olvidaré—Pensó el azabache, en cierto sentido, él amaba a Nat con todo su corazón, aunque lo había hecho mal, y él lo sabía—Hasta siempre, Natsuki...<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno, pues espero que les haya gustado el final ^^<strong>_

_**En el fondo, han ganado todos menos el pobre Viktor, no es que le tenga odio ni nada...**_

_**Pero bueeeeno, jeje. Os quiero mucho y gracias por haber leído mi historia desde el comienzo, de momento continuaré con mi nuevo Fic ''Noches de Oscuridad''**_

_**Pueden pasarse por allí a echar un vistazo, para darme su opinión.**_

_**Ya estoy escribiendo el nuevo capítulo, así que espero que pronto esté. **_

_**¡Un saludo! **_

_**No se olviden de agregar a su juego de Corazón de Melón:**_

—_**andreita005**_

—_**andreita004**_


End file.
